Ciel Comes to High School with Me
by HermioneK
Summary: I forcibly drag and take Ciel to school with me. Expect crack. Expect torture for Ciel. Will include any other characters that you want. Multi-chappie.
1. The Bus Ride and 1A  Speech

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 1

The Bus Ride and 1A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. It belongs to Yana Toboso. **

**Author's Note: So, I was really bored, and felt like branching out a bit in my fan-fic style of writing. I've never written a script story before, so I thought it would be cool to make something new. If you don't like script-style, too bad for you. **

**Rated T for language, and you know, cuz that's just kindof what Kuroshitsuji is.**

**Remember, I LOVE REVIEWS!**

Julia: Can I sit here? *Points to empty bus seat*

Me: Yeah, sure. *Julia sits down* AAAAH! YOU JUST SAT ON CIEL!

Julia: *looks flustered and concerned* What? Where?

Me: I kidnapped him and brought him to school with me!

Julia: *starts to stand up* Well I'll go sit somewhere else then-

Me: *pulls Julia back down* Don't be ridiculous! He can sit up there. *points to top of bus seat* *pushes Ciel on top* *Ciel shoots me a grumpy look*

Suddenly, the bus turned an extremely sharp corner, and hit a curb. **(A/N: Yeah, I have a crappy bus driver…)**

Ciel: AAAAAH! *He is thrown from his precarious perch and hits the floor*

*Julia and I look at him laying in a crumpled heap upon the floor. He slowly climbs back on his seat*

Me: Here, Ciel, wanna listen to some music with me?

Ciel: No.

Me: Ok then! *Shoves earbud into Ciel's ear*

We listen to music until we get to school. I walk to my locker and put my iPod in my purse.

Ciel: You've got some weird music….'Mit Dir Chillin'? What the hell is that?

Me: Why, Ciel-kun, I thought a dignified English noble like you would speak more than 1 language…anyhow, it's German for 'Chillin With You'.

We walk to my 1A class and sit down. Here comes 90 minutes of pure boredom.

Ciel: What class is this?

Me: Ugh. Speech.

Ciel: So, uh, what the hell do we do?

Me: Well, you don't do anything. But I listen to people's speeches and then comment on at least two of them.

Ciel: Sounds boring.

Me: IT IS!

*20 minutes later*

*Ciel head-butts himself on the desk*

Me: Ciel! Don't hurt yourself!

Ciel: I can't take it! How much longer is this?

Me: *glances at watch* We're not even halfway done!

Ciel: *groans in disgust and rolls off the table onto the floor*

Jacob walks up to the podium to give his speech.

Me: *zones out and almost falls asleep* *gets whacked on the head by Ciel's cane- I mean, walking stick- and jolts back to life, becoming lucid* Thanks.

Ciel: Anytime.

Nathan walks up to give his speech. I start thinking about Kuroshitsuji and Ciel and Sebby. I am suddenly jolted back into reality when I hear mention of bird wings.

Nathan: …..blah blah blah…I want bird wings….blah blah blah…

Me: 0_o Holy shit! Bird wings! *fantasizes and has a total Maximum Ride moment*

Nathan: ….blah blah blah…I am claustrophobic too, so I would fly over everyone's heads if I got stuck in a crowd….blah blah blah….

Me: O.O Holy shit! Am I sure he's not somebody from the Flock in disguise?

We sit through another 20 minutes of torture and 'character building exercises'. Finally, the class is dismissed.

Ciel: Where is everyone going?

Me: To their lockers and their next class dumbshit. It's high school.

**Comments, questions, reviews, and helpful tips are all accepted!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Reviews are accepted, never expected.**

**(BUT THEY ARE MUCHOS GRACIAS ACCEPTED!) :D**


	2. 2A Math

Ciel Comes to High School With Me – Chapter 2

2A – Math

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 2! Thanks sooooo much to xMaddie and TooLazyToLogin (Yes, I know it's you K. AND THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!) for being the first reviewers, leaving awesome reviews, and TOTALLY MAKING MY DAY! For that, you get free cake! Yummy!**

**Remember, I LOVE REVIEWS!**

*We walk into math and sit down*

Substitute Teacher: Ummmm, here, do this worksheet and then do the homework on the chalk board.

Me: Let the chaos ensue!

*children run around the room*

Ciel: What do all these posters say? I thought this was math class?

Me: It is. But our school is cheap. So we share rooms. This is the French/Math room. Let me translate these French posters for you.

1) Oh, this is a cute one. See the lil monkey? Isn't he just SO CUTE! XD Alas, he is not cuter than you Cielly! *hugs him till he turns blue* The monkey is saying: "Oh, I forgot my homework!"

2) This poster says "Look at that dumbshit imbecile monkey. He forgot his homework!"

3) This poster says "Oh, man, that dumbshit imbecile monkey is SCA-REWED!"

Ciel: THEY DO NOT!

Me: Ok, you're right. I only know what the first poster says. I have no idea about the other ones.

*I actually start doing my homework. O.O*

Me: Hmmmmm *stares at math homework* Find x…*circles x* FOUND IT!

Ciel: You're such a dumbshit imbecile.

Me: I AM NOT! Besides, only **I** am allowed to call people dumbshit imbeciles, you dumbshit imbecile. Ha! Look! The answer was 69!

Ciel: *grumble to self about dumbshit imbeciles* You're so perverted!

Me: I know! ^_^

Stephanie: **(A/N: She is my friend who sits next to me in Math)** Hahahaha, look at that calendar! It says 'Mars'! :D

Me: NO, you dumbshit imbecile! It's French for 'March'!

Stephanie: *giggles loudly*

*real teacher walks back into room*

Ciel: Oh, thank God, the real teacher's back. Now we can have some order!

Me: Or not.

Teacher: The altitude of a triangle, drawn to the hypotenuse, in this figure, is denoted by what?

Liz: **(Friend that sits next to me)** *giggles* heehee, hahaa, tee hee, 'denoted'

Me: You dumbshit imbecile. *Squirms in jacket* Ugh. I hate this jacket!

Ciel: Then why did you buy it?

Me: *smacks him hard on the head with his own cane* I DON'T KNOW, OKAY? *takes off jacket and chucks it to the other side of the room*

Liz: You do realize that this isn't your personal room, right?

Teacher: Thumbs up if you get it, thumbs down if you don't, flatline if you're in the middle.

Brock: Doesn't that mean you're dead?

Me: Yes.

*Class stampedes out the door*

Me: Yay! We get to go to Lunch! I'm starrrrrrvving!

**Hope you enjoyed it! I ****love**** reviews!**


	3. Note to Readers

Note to readers:

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/COMMENTED/ALERTED/FAVORITED. YOU GUYS MAKE MY LIFE! NO JOKE! I WOULD NOT UPDATE IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY!

The Order of Bloody Entrails **(LOL. Cirque Du Freak reference)** goes to:

xMaddie

Ayame Maaka

LuNa6780

Too lazy to log in as always (K)

…for being awesome reviewers! Thank you soo much!

**Disclaim-** oops, sorry habit

There will be far more Kuroshitsuji and Ciel torture to come, I just have to organize my thoughts! Trust me, I've got a whole bunch of ideas just cluttering my computer :D

If you guys want anybody added to the story, just ask me ;) Sebby is coming soon, but that's all I have planned. If you want anyone else, let me know!

xMaddie:

Speech is kindof a blowoff class, except when you actually get a speech. But when other people give their speeches, it's pretty much torture to sit there and listen to them. Especially if you have a really short attention span like I do.

And Too lazy to log in as always probably does too. ;D (You know I love you K!)

Thanks once again, and more chapters will be coming soon!


	4. Lunch

Ciel Comes to School With Me – Chapter 3

Lunch

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. It's just that none of my spazzy friends were at lunch that day, so it was pretty boring and non-eventful. But I'll be posting Chapter 4 right after this! :D**

Ciel: But you're always starving!

Me: Aww! Cielly! You know me so well!

*We walk into lunch and sit down at my table with Emily and Kelly*

Emily: Well, I wouldn't mind if I was like, 115 or so…..

Kelly: You look fine.

Emily: *stands up and shows us her jean-clad butt* Look. See?

Me: See what? You've got a cute butt.

Ciel: 0_o Really? Is this really what you talk about at lunch?

Me: Hey, guys, I brought Ciel with me to school!

Emily: Who's Ciel?

Me: 0_o YOU DON'T KNOW? He's the hottest 13 year old boy you ever saw! You could throw cookie dough at him and it would hit him and be baked to perfection!

Emily: *whispers loudly to Kelly* Should we be worried?

Me: NOPE!

Ciel: o_0

Me: *pulls revolting, brown, mushy banana out of back pack* Look how gross this banana is! *pokes it* Eeeeewwww! Gross! It just disentigrated in my hand!

Kelly: AAAAAH! EEEEWW! **(A/N: She's a girly girl.)**

Me: *throws it in the garbage* So much for that banana. I feel sorry for it.

Ciel: I don't.

Me: Of course you don't. Oh look, time for German!

*Children stampede out the door*

Me: This'll be good for you! We all know you need some language help!

**I love reviews! They are like cake!**

"I'll give you a strawberry if you keep it a secret!"

**-L, Death Note**


	5. 3A German

Ciel Comes to School With Me – Chapter 4: German

**Author's Note: Well, here is Chater 4. 3 Reviews before the next chapter is up! I love you guys!**

Me: So, Ciel, are you finding German informative?

Ciel: *looks puzzled over mounds of furiously scribbled notes* *shoots glaring look at me*

Me: You know what, I'm bored!

Ciel: Uh-oh….

Me: So I'm gonna make Sebby appear!

*Sebastian Michaelis magically appears*

Sebby: Bocchan! I was wondering where you went- What? Who's this?

Me: I'm Laura. I abducted your Bocchan. And now I'm your Bocchan!

Sebastian: *gulps* Yes, Bocchan!

Me: Go get me a cup of tea. Earl Grey.

Ciel: I…kinda like tea?

Me: Get one for Cielly too!

Sebastian: Yes, Bocchan!

*runs away to make tea and pees in his perfectly tailored pants because he's so scared of me*

Sebastian: *magically appears with tea* Hear you go, bocchans.

Me: Thank you.

Ciel: ….

Me: Ciel, you need some friggin manners! Would it kill you to say please or thank you once in awhile?

Ciel: Yes.

Me: Too bad. Now, say 'Ple'

Ciel: Pleeeee

Me: Now say 'eeezzzee'

Ciel: eeezzzee

Me: Now put them together!

Ciel: Pleeezzzeee *gasps in shock* *curls over in the fetal position*

Me: OH MI GODZ CIEL R U OK? U WERE RIGHT! I'M SORRY, I'LL NEVER ASK YOU TO SAY PLEASE OR THANK YOU AGAIN, JUST COME BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN FANGIRL OVER YOU AGAIN!

Ciel: *shudders and barely manages to gasp out* Wh-what's….the…ma-ma-magic w-word?

Me: PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DIE!

Ciel: *suddenly sits upright and talks perfectly* Well, ok, since you said please…

Me: *smacks him on the head with his cane* YOU AUDACIOUS LITTLE BUTT MUNCHEE!

Sebastian: Bocchans, would you like more tea?

Me and Ciel: Yes.

Me: *glares at Ciel*

Ciel: *glares at Me*

Sebastian: *shows up with more tea in hand*

Me: I wonder when we'll get to perform our skits…..

Ciel: Why do you want to do a skit?

Me: Because I get cookies!

Ciel: I should have known. You just want to do that so you can get food?

Me: Yes!

Ciel: ….:/

Me: You know, I would probably work a lot harder in life if the reward for hard work was cake cooked by Sebastian…..

Ciel: :/

Sebastian: …..Thank you Bocchan! :3

Teacher: Ummm, now we'll have Laura's group do their skit!

Me: YES! *fist pumps*

*we perform our german skit. I eat my cookies.*

Me: YESH! FOOD!

Ciel: You just came from lunch!

Me: There's no bad time to eat cookies! My goodness Ciel, for an English noble, you really don't know that much do you?

Ciel: *grumbles under breath*

Me: You know, I'm still bored. Sebastian, this is an order: go catch a hobo squirrel and name him Jimmy John.

Sebastian: Yes Bocchan.

*Shows up with a hobo squirrel named Jimmy John*

Me: AWWWWW! HE'S SOO CUTE! :D I will name him Jimmy John!

Ciel: But, didn't you already name him that?

Me: What are you talking about?

Ciel: You just told Sebastian to go get a hobo squirrel named Jimmy John!

Me: No I didn't! *whispers into Sebastian's ear and tells him to go along with it*

Sebastian: Are you quite sure you're feeling alright, Bocchan?

Ciel: I'M QUITE ALRIGHT SEBASTIAN! DON'T BE REVOLTING!

Me: *snorts* Who says revolting?

Ciel: I DO!

Me: Well don't. It's perfectly REVOLTING! XD

Ciel: ….

*60 Minutes, a quiz, and 2 skits later*

Me: Yes! Class is done! C:

Ciel: So… now what do we do?

Me: 4A! *says dejectedly* Social Studies…..ick.

**So, from now on, just imagine that Sebastian is always here.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. 4A Social Studies

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 5

4A - Social Studies

Teacher: blah blah blah blah do this bookwork blah blah blah *walks away and leaves us struggling through 26 **(literally)** pages of our textbook with questions and notes*

Me: This is stupid and pointless! She could teach us all of this in 20 minutes!

Ciel: ….

Me: So dumb!

*we sit there toiling over our dumb text books*

Me: *pulls Ciel's eye patch off of his face and lets it snap back on his eye*

Ciel: OWW! WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT FOR?

Me: 'Cuz I'm bored and don't feel like doing this crap.

Ciel: That hurt! *rubs eye where welt is forming*

Me: Awwww, did I hurt little Cielly?

Ciel: *shoots glaring look* * continues to rub eye* You know, I don't have to take this! I can leave at any time!

Me: No you can't!

Ciel: Watch me! *Gets up to leave*

Sebastian: BOCCHAN! SHIT THE CRAP BACK DOWN!

Ciel: Make me!

Seb: *whispers to Ciel* Sit down or I'll tell everyone that you sleep with a teddy bear and blanket and have nightmares!

Ciel: Well of course I have nightmares! I'm a mentally scarred and tormented little boy!

Seb: *shoots glaring look*

Ciel: *sits back down*

Seb: *turns to me* *smiles*

Me: Danke. **(Thank you).**

Ciel: What are you even reading?

Me: Ummmmm *checks chapter title because I honestly don't know even though I've been taking notes on it for 35 minutes* 'The Effects of Non-Violence'.

Ciel: *snorts*

Teacher: Now we'll do a reading minute!

Ciel: What the crap is a reading minute?

Teacher: You'll find out in a minute!

*1 minute later*

Tacher: So, you have to bring in a book or video about something interesting.

Me: I'M BRINGING IN HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! I CALL IT!

Teacher: I want you to keep these papers in your binders, but the three-hole punch is blocked by stuff….*is too lazy to do anything about it*

Steve: I GOT IT! *reaches over and grabs hole punch* *a bazillion bits of paper fly everywhere* THAT'S HOW I ROLL!

Cassy: Yeah, that's how you roll…..

Steve: *looks down and sees bits of paper* Crap.

*I massage a huge knot in my shoulder*

Liz: LAURA, THAT DOES NOT LOOK RIGHT!

Me: I don't care! It feels good! **(Ha ha, that's what she said)**

Liz: Have you even started working?

Me: KIND OF, BUT WHO CARES? I've got 40 minutes of class left, but it's not due till Monday! :D

Liz: Do it today or later you'll pay!

Me: Don't quote Harry Potter at me! That's my job!

Liz: Hey, look, that dude's gonna jaywalk across the street!

Me: Hope he's good at Frogger…..

Ciel: What's 'Frogger'?

Liz: *gasps* THE BEST GAME EVER! So, you take this cute little froggie and make him jump across roads and stuff, and get him safely to the other side.

Ciel: *starts to tear up* *has flashback to December 14th, on his tenth birthday* At least somebody out there cares for that poor little frog and safely guides him through the horrors of life until he escapes unscathed to the other side.

Me: Until you drown him in the river.

Ciel: …..


	7. After School

Ciel Comes to High School With Me – Chapter 6

After School

**Thanks so much! I already got three reviews! 0.0 Woah. Thanks guys, you're the best!**

**Author's Note: Well, I accidentally wrote my chapters out of order and skipped one of my classes, so…yeah, I'm posting this chapter up because A) It's funnier and B) I didn't finish the other one.**

**Warning: This chapter contains ****A LOT**** of crack because my friend Kendall is in it. If you don't like it, just don't read it and wait for the next 2 chapters to come up. Trust me, they'll be less crackish.**

**Three reviews before anything else is added, and trust me, the next chapters are really funny! :D**

**Ok, well, Seb isn't really in the begining, but, just kind of imagin that he's here. Forever.**

**Read on! **

Kendall: (cosplaying as Ciel) LAU! **(my nickname)***voraciously hugs me till I turn blue*

Me: *turns blue*

Ciel: 0_o Why is she dressed like me?

Me: OH, well, today is National Kuroshitsuji Day, so, she dressed up like you because she loves you! *to Kendall* Guess, what? I brought Ciel to school with me! ^_^

Kendall: OH MI GOSHNESS NO WAY WHERE IS HE I DON'T SEE HIM LEMME SEE HIM I WANNA HUG HIM AND SHOW HIM MY WIG AND HUG HIM TILL HE TURNS BLUE!

*runs over and hugs him until he turns blue*

Ciel: *turns blue* UNHAND ME, RIGHT NOW, YOUNG WOMAN! THIS IS REVOLTING!

Me: CIEL, WHAT DID I TELLYOU ABOUT USING THE WORD 'REVOLTING'?

Kendall: *whimpers and lets go* I'm sorry *sniffle* You know, I just want to make you happy…

Ciel: …Then go get me a piece of cake.

Kendall: *already has some* Chocolate or vanilla?

Ciel: How did you get that so fast? …You are now my butler.

Kendall: OH MY GOOSHNESS NOW WAY ARE YOU SERIOUS I ALWAYS WANTED TO LIVE IN YOUR MANSION AND MEET MEIRIN AND FINNY AND YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT I'LL TOTALLY DO IT.

Ciel: …You mean I don't have to sell you my soul for eternal servitude?

Kendall: I'm not a demon, just an overexcited fan girl. *hugs Ciel again*

Ciel: LET GO OF ME.

Kendall: Sorry. *lets go* You're just so huggable and adorable and I LOVE YOU *tackles to the ground*

Ciel: STOP IT.

Kendall: Kay I'm done.

Me: …This is just too weird.

Kendall: *starts bouncing up and down* Do I get to wear a maid outfit? Or at least a sexy butler suit? *O*

Ciel: …Erm. Of course…?

Kendall: :D :D :D *starts doing the caramelldansen*

Ciel: What is that ridiculous dance?

Kendall and Me: IT'S THE CARAMELLDANSEN! *both burst into full-out song-and-dance*

Ciel: …I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know…

Me: *tries to mumble out the little bits of lyrics that I managed to learn*

Ciel: So, uh, what the crap are we doing here? Don't most kids just go home after school? Or are you too weird to do something so dryly mundane?

Me: We're in a play. *bitchslaps Ciel*

Kendall: *bitchslaps me*

Me: What the crap was that for?

Kendall: For hurting my precious bocchan!

Me: BOOOCHAAAAANNNNNNN! :3

Ciel: So when do you actually rehearse anything?

Kendall: They don't need me today; I just don't have a ride so I'm stuck here.

Me: I'm an extra, so I'm only used once in a while.

*Burst into random caramelldansen*

Me: DO THE CARAMEL DANCE!

Ciel: NO!

Kendall: YES!

Me: Do it or I'll get Alois to go all Alois on you!

Ciel: o_0 Yes, ma'am

Me: DON'T USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!

*All of us burst into the Caramel Dance…Ciel somewhat reluctantly*

*We actually practice a little bit of the play, then screw around some more*

Me: *Gives laptop to Kendall so that she can write it so that I can somewhat tackle my mounds of homework*

Kendall: OHMYGAWDASQUIRREL—oh wait that's a dude's hair. Hey, Ciel, have you ever wondered what chairs would look like if knees were backwards?

Ciel: …

Kendall: ….. Ha! I have more dots than you!

Ciel: So what are you going to do? Please, no more of that ridiculous dance…Let's play a game or something.

Kendall: …*starts laughing maniacally* We could play 7 minutes in heaven.

Ciel: …What's that?

Kendall: *CONTINUES LAUGHING*

Me: KENDALL. Keep it T.

Kendall: Awwww! D:

Ciel: …I'm scared now.

Me: *steals back laptop and possession of the story* Ok readers, sorry that you had to see that…. *shoots Kendall the Evil Eye* Yay! We're done rehearsing. We get to leave now.

*We all walk into the main hallway to wait for our parents to pick us up*

Me: *pulls out marshmallow gun full of miniature beanie babies* *pelts Kendall*

Kendall: *pulls out gun*

Ciel: WOAH, let's not fight!

Me and Kendall: *attack Ciel with miniature beanie babies*

Ciel: AAAAHHHH! *is thrown backwards like Mail Jeevas when he died in Death Note-(OHMIGODZ THATWAS SO SAD) -and buried under an enormous mound of beanie babies*

Me and Kendall: YESSSSHHH! WE BEAT YOU CIEL!

Me: Damn it, I lost the game!

Kendall: I lost the game,too!

Sebastian: I, too, also lost the game.

My Mom: Laura! Get out here, it's time to go!

Me: By Kendall! See you later!

*walks to car and leaves*

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. At Home

*Mom drives me home and we all eat dinner*

Dad: *shares secretive look with Mom*

Mom: *shares secretive look with Dad*

Me: *bends down in their faces** Like, REALLY close in their faces*

Dad: Get outta here, you big ol' slimy lizard!

Me: I'm not slimy! And I'm not a lizard! And I'm not old! And I'm not big! *puffs up chest* I'm petite!

Dad: I know you're not a big ol' slimy lizard.

Me: *looks at Mitchell* **(A/N: My brother who is ****obsessed**** with the Geico gecko)** The Geico gecko is!

Mitchell: He is not slimy! Or old! Or fat! Or a lizard!

Me: Of course he is! He's a gecko!

Mom: IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH BEING OLD?

Me, Mitchell, Dad: 0_o

Dad: Hey Laura, I like your hair. You should draw it!

Me: ?

Dad: Yeah, you know, it looks all spiky like you like to draw in anime stuff….

Me: Okay.

Mom: So who's the friend?

Me: Well, this is Ciel. He is the fodder for my latest fanfiction. *Throws hypnotic powder over parents* He will be staying here. You will treat him like a child, except you will occasionally torture him. A lot.

Mitchell: 3, 2, 1, NINJA!

*Epic ninja game is played*

Me: *knees Ciel in the balls* You just got BACON-ED!

Ciel: *groans out while falling onto the floor in fetal position* NO!...I just got spayed! *crawls away to the make-shift bedroom I made for him in the basement* *cries in his emo corner*

The rest of the evening passes (somewhat) uneventfully.

The next morning…

Ciel: I will not wear these ridiculous clothes!

Me: You have to!

Ciel: Just because Sebastian dressed me in them does not mean I have to wear them!

Seb: *smiles*

Me: But, Ciel! I don't have a 13-year old brother! I just have an 8-year old brother! And however small and scrawny you may be, you're still too big for his clothes!

Ciel: Fine, but I'm not wearing the goddamn jewelry!

Me: Ok, fine, take the necklace off! And you're one to talk about jewelry, you wear 2 rings every day!

Ciel is dressed in black legging, brown Ugg boots, a ¾ sleeve Aeropostale shirt with a red camisole. **(A/N: It's about the girly-est outfit I own, other than my Homecoming dress. :D)**

Me: I never knew you had such a feminine body type Ciel!

Ciel: Sebastian did.

Seb: *smiles*

*We now walk to my bus stop at 6:30 in the morning*

Me: Well, I'm the only one at my bus stop in the morning, it's EFFING COLD out here, I'm bored, and I've developed a recent _somewhat_-obsession with Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury, so I'm going to have them serenade me!

*Triplet butlers appear*

Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury whispered amongst each other. They wondered how they got here. One minute they were cleaning the Trancy mansion, the next they were being commanded around by a small 15 year old girl.

Me: I command you to sing the Kuroshitsuji II opening theme song **(a.k.a. Shiver by The GazettE)** with amazing dance moves!

Thompson sang the first verse with Timber and Canterbury viciously head-banging in the background.

Thompson:

_Tatoe owaru koto no nai_

_Kanashimi ga anata ubattemo_

_Hanarete yuku kokoro nado_

"_Koko ni wa nai" to itte_

For the instrumental section, the triplets swung and jumped around on the willow tree branches. Canterbury took the next verse:

_Kakiotosu naka ni_

_Tooku ikeru asuga donna katachi demo_

_Yuugere katteru mono wo _

_Shinjiru koto wo wasureteku_

_Nakatta kara_

The butlers started tap dancing in a stunning impression of Claude. Timber sang next:

_Me wo sorasu kuse mo_

_Aimaina taido mo waraeru uso mo_

_Tonari ni inakureba imi sae_

_Ni shinde yuku_

Out of sheer boredom, I decided to sing and dance to the rest of the song:

_Tatoe owaru koto no nai_

_Kanashimi ga anata ubattemo_

_Wasurenaide sayonara da _

_Uso to omoeta hibi wo_

I belted out the last verse, since nobody else was awake at 6:30 in the morning, and grabbed Sebby's hands and danced with him.

_TATOE OWARU KOTO NO NAI_

_KANASHIMI GA ANATA UBATTEMO_

_HANARETE YUKU KOKORO NADO _

"_KOKO NI WA NAI" TO ITTE!_

On the very last line, you know, the 'to itte' part, I busted out my famous dance move. This is how it went:

I assumed a surfing position, even though I'd never been surfing in my life, and jumped to the beat of the 'to itte' part, three times in a row. But the beats were so fast that it looked like I was just twitching.

Ciel: …..

Me: *out of breath* Well that was an entertaining 90 seconds*

*Bus miraculously pulls up. I get inside, and everybody else jumps on top of the roof*

**Just assume that blah blah blah happens because I already wrote about what happens on the bus, for references, see Chapter 1.**

**The next chapter is at school, walking down the hallway.**

**So, the game I play with my brother, Ninja, is cool. It's where you karate chop people. If you don't know what it is, youtube it 'cause I'm too lazy to explain it and I wouldn't do it justice.**

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews! **

**P.s. I am having a special this week. My first reviewer for this chapter gets to be a 'special-guest' in the next chapter-ish. (Depends on the order of the chapters)**

**:D **


	9. 1B Band

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 8

1B: Band

Me: Ew. Ew. Ew. Ewwwwww.

Ciel: What's wrong with you?

Me: That's the million dollar question! But, I'm 'ew-ing' cuz I have band.

Ciel: …..

Me: And I hate it. It's boring. I play an instrument that I hate!

Ciel: Which is….?

Me: FRENCH HORN! Apparently, it's one of the hardest instruments you can play, but I'm really good at it, so I'm the only person in the 200 kids at our school that can play it, so I'm stuck with it.

Ciel: What else would you play?

Me: Tenor saxophone. Or piano. Or mellophone, even though it's essentially the same thing….

Ciel: …..I hate to admit it, but I'm impressed.

Me: YOU ARE? :D

*Arrive at band room*

Me: Mr. Anderson, this is our newest student. He plays violin.

Mr. A: Violin, eh? Well, our string section is lacking….**(We have one other string player…FAIL)**

Me: Does that mean I can bring my friend from the other high school? She plays violin too!

Mr. A: Whatever.

Me: YES! *sucks Sayu out of her high school and brings her here*

Sayu: LAURA! *hugs me*

Me: Awesome! Ok, let's go sit down!

Mr. A: Clarinets, when you tongue, you don't attack it, and bang it hard, you softly approach it like a little sad deer about to pee its pants in the forest.

Clarinets: …..

Me and Sayu: *BURST OUT LAUGHING till we hit the floor gasping and clutching our sides*

Ciel: *smacks us on the head with his violin bow*

Sayu: *starts counting ceiling tiles*

Me: There's 722.

Sayu: *starts counting air ducts, lights, sound mufflers, and anything that creates a partial ceiling tile*

Me: There's 563.

Sayu: How do you know that?

Me: I get bored in band a lot. Here's a better game: Imagine a random scenario happening right now. Like this: I imagine Antoine Dodson walking into the room, throwing Skittles at us all and screaming 'TASTE THE RAINBOW!' then walking out.

Ciel: Nice. I imagine the ceiling crashing down around us and letting us escape and run away.

Sayu: I imagine a giant pirate ship crashing through this wall and Jack Sparrow and Will Turner throwing cannonballs and sparklers at people, and letting only us three on his ship. Then we would sail away and I would get married to him, and you would marry Ciel!

Me: *scooches closer to Ciel*

Ciel: *grows uncomfortable* *scooches away from me*

Mr. A: Remember to make sure the tonguing and fingering lines up at the same time!

Me, Sayu, Ciel: *BURST OUT LAUGHING*

Me: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

*20 minutes of arguing with the clarinets later*

Mr. A: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR RIGHT HAND?

Sayu: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Me: I imagine that Katy, from Horton Hears a Who would fly through our window, eating rainbows and pooping butterflies….

*Katy pops through our window eating rainbows and pooping butterflies*

Me: HOLY SHIT! It's Katy!

Band: *attacks Katy* Katy! We love you! Take us with you to see Horton!

Katy: Get off of me freaks! *flies away*

Me: Well that was fun while it lasted…

Ciel: That's what she said.

Sayu: So now what do we do?

Me: Well, I have math homework to do! *pulls out math homework and uses that to slyly pass the last hour of class*

*1 Hour and 38 math problems later*

Mr. A: blah blah says stuff about practicing which I never do and never will do blah blah

Band: TIME FOR LUNCH! *stampedes out the door*


	10. 2B English

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 9

2B: English

**Ok, this chapter is my longest one, and it took me the longest to write, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what, almost a ****week****? Sorry about that. Anyhow, it took a lot to get me through this chapter 'cause I kept restarting it and didn't like it, but my friends cracked up at it, so I decided it was good enough to post up here.**

**Thank you to all of my wondrous reviewers! I love you guys! Even though you're strangers and I don't specifically know who you are! All my reviewers for these chapters get cake, so the OBE goes to: ****mistofan**** (who will be guest appearing in the next chapter if s/he wants. P.s. Are you a girl or a boy?), LuNa6780, Chandinee Richards, xMaddie, anonymous, and lightdarkdemon. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****MomokoMaia05****, who wanted her (well, I assume she's a 'she') and her OCs in this story. If you don't like her OCs, then don't read this chapter, but don't yell at me or her. Thank you, and enjoy reading….**

…**if you dare!**

Okay, here is a bio of the characters:

MomokoMaia05 – Maki

Her Demon Butler – Jimmy

Her Angel Butler – Harold

I'm not quite sure what having a demon and angel butler entail, so….I'll just make one be all dressed in black, and one be all dressed in white. (Respectively, demon and angel butlers)

Let the crack commence!

Me: Bye, Sayu! It was nice abducting you out of your high school so that you could visit mine for 90 minutes!

Sayu: Bye!

*She is whisked back into her continuum*

Ciel: So what's next?

Me: English. And we're supposed to have a new student in this class!

In the English class, the new student is surrounded by everyone, and she has a white and black butler standing next to her.

Me: *gives wary look at Ciel*

Ciel: *gives wary look back at me*

Me: Don't you think this is strange?

Ciel: Did my 'wary look' not give that away?

Me: Touche, but I think we should investigate.

Teacher: Blah blah blah do this work while I do nothing!

*Class runs around*

Me: Yes! The perfect opportunity to meet this new person!

*Ciel and I walk over to meet this wonderfully strange newcomer*

Ciel: Who are you?

Stranger: Maki.

Ciel: What's with your butlers?

Maki: Well, I was bored one day, so I pulled out my magic wand, and created two butlers.

Me: So, you didn't sell your soul to them?

Maki: Nope. *Sucks on lollipop*

Ciel: MAN! HOW COME I  WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT HAD TO SELL MY SOUL?

Maki: What do you mean?

Ciel: WELL, SEBASTIAN SAID THAT I HAD TO SELL MY SOUL TO HIM IN EXCHANGE FOR ETERNAL SERVITUDE, BUT THEN THIS GIRL NAMED KENDALL CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND SAID THAT SHE WOULD SERVE ME FOREVER WITHOUT MY SOUL, JUST 'CAUSE SHE WAS A-what was that called? A fan-something or other?

Me: Fangirl.

Ciel: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, A FANGIRL! I COULD HAVE KEPT MY SOUL AND NOT HAVE GONE THROUGH THAT WHOLE DUMB TRANCY THING WHERE MY SOUL GOT TAKEN BY 29 DIFFERENT PEOPLE ALL FOR DIFFERENT THINGS! AND YOU DIDN'T SELL YOUR SOUL EITHER!

Maki: Is he usually like this?

Me: No, on the contrary, he usually is quite apathetic.

Ciel: OH, SO YOU CAN SAY 'CONTRARY' AND 'QUITE' AND 'APATHETIC' BUT I CAN'T SAY REVOLTING?

Me: Ciel, are you having your man period or something? Go drink a nice warm glass of milk and calm yourself down!

….

Me: KENDALL!

Kendall: *Bocchan senses tingling* *comes running into English room* Yes, Bocchan?

Me: Your Bocchan needs a nice warm glass of milk to calm himself down.

Kendall: *pulls various glasses of milk from behind back* 1%, 2%, ½, Skim, or Chocolate?

Ciel: WHY DIDN'T I MAKE YOU MY BUTLER 4 YEARS AGO?

Me: Ciel, just calm your flippin' self down and drink the milk!

Ciel: *guzzles milk*

2 Minutes later…..

Ciel: *deep breathing*

Me: Are you normal now? Or as normal as you'll ever be?

Ciel: *counts to ten*

Me: I'll take that as a 'yes.'

Maki: Is he always like this?

Me: Nope. 0_o

Teacher: Class, an appositive is a noun or pronoun next to another noun or pronoun. There's two types! :D 1 is restrictive, the other is non-restrictive! When you use a non-restictive, it's not necessary and you use commas to set it off…and blah blah blah….*is in happy English-teacher land of appositives*

Me: So are you going to introduce us to your butlers or what?

Maki: *points at butler dressed in white* This is Harold. *points at butler dressed in black* This is Jimmy.

Me: *points at Ciel* This is Ciel. *Points at Sebastian, who is always just randomly floating around* This is Sebastian. I'm bored, so let's wreak some havoc on my poor, unsuspecting 2B English class! *whispers to Seb, Harold, and Jimmy* Go get some toilet paper from the bathroom!

*They appear holding toilet paper*

Me: Ok, when the teacher leaves the room, pass a roll of t.p. out to everyone, and we can t.p. the room! :) Yay!

Teacher: I have to go to the bathroom, and I expect you all to behave like young adults while I am gone!

Class: *toilet papers the whole room*

Teacher: *comes back and room is covered in toilet paper* WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE? WHO DID THIS?

Class: *points to Maki and Me*

Me: Wow, thanks for ratting me out guys, I love you too.

Teacher: Detention!

Me: But nobody ever gets detention at this school!

Teacher: Fine, then we'll start a new tradition!

Me: *pouts*

Ciel: *snickers* You got what you deserved.

Me: Doesn't mean that I have to like it!

Maki: Now what do you want to do?

Me: Torture Ciel!

Maki: Hey, me too! *addresses the butlers* Hey, butlers! Go get us cookies and juice! Chocolate chip!

Me: Stat!

Maki: Hey, class! Would like to torture a young-pre-pubescent hot 13-year old boy?

Devin: Oh, are you talking about me?

Me: Trust me Devin, nobody would ever mistake you for Ciel.

Class: YEAH!

Me: *whispers to butlers* Go get duck tape, more cookies, a screwdriver, and footage of Ciel from when he was a child!

*Butlers run off to do what I told them*

*Butlers appear with supplies*

Me: OK, EVERYBODY, COME TAPE THIS CHILD TO A CHAIR!

Class: *flash-mobs Ciel and tapes him (needless to say, unwillingly) to his chair*

Ciel: This is REVOLTING!

Me: TOO BAD! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR JUST DESSERTS! *plays home video of him as a child while he is strapped in the chair*

Ciel: *closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see the horror*

Maki: *tapes his eyes open*

Ciel: *starts to cry*

Class: YES! WE MADE HIM CRY!

Seb, Harold, Jimmy: *snicker while huddling together in a corner*

Seb: Have you finished torturing him yet, bocchan?

Me: Mmmm….maybe. Maki?

Maki: *shoots him with water gun* Hahahaha! *maniacal laughter* Ok, now I'm done.

Seb: *picks up Ciel, still duck-taped to chair* After all, it is the bocchan's nap time.

Ciel: *muffled through Seb's jacket* I DON'T TAKE NAPS!

Seb: *smiles his creepy yet lecherous **(A/N: Look at me using the Marchioness's fav word! :D) **smile* *walks out of room carrying Ciel*

Me: Awww! The fodder of our torture has left!

Maki: I guess it doesn't matter that much, 'cause class is over anyway.

Me: Yeah, you're right. Next time, we'll torture Jimmy and Harold! *maniacal laughter* See ya later, alligator.

Maki: After awhile, crocodile.

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. March is Woman's history month! Happy St. Patrick's day! Happy 4 days after Pi day! (ha ha, check out my Death Note fanfiction about Pi Day if ya want. ;) ) People were selling pies for $3.14, which I find quite hilarious! **

**I wanna put either Lizzie or Prince Soma/Agni in the next chapter. Any ideas?**

**Oh, and am I ending the chapters okay? This chapter's ending just seemed odd to me**


	11. 3B Biology

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 10

3B: Biology

Miss Teacher Lady: Today we are talking about mitosis and reproducing!

Class: 0_o

MTL: *hooks up projecter* We're gonna watch the Meiosis Square Dance! **(A/N: Look it up on Youtube. It's hilarious.)**

Class: *watches video* AAAH! THAT POOR FLY! HE JUST GOT CUT IN HALF!

*Four minutes later*

Class: *giggles and has song stuck in head*

Paul: I love when he said 'stuck'. And his eyes were totally like: 0_o. I swear, he said something else….

MTL: Ok, now everybody needs to group up with a partner and make a baby! *swirls around the room like Lizzie in her happy place*

Class: 0_o

MTL: Come on guys! It's all hypothetical!

Class: *rushes to find parters*

Vince: Jeez! Everyone's all lesbians!

Me: *slaps him* Vince! That is mean!

Kendall: When has being mean ever stopped him?

Me: Touche

MTL: So, map out your traits. If you have recessive, mark ee. If you have dominant, roll the dice. If it's even, mark Ee. If it's odd, mark EE. Got it?

Kendall: I CALL CIEL! *glomps*

Me: I CALL SEBBY! *glomps*

*Divide into separate groups for the next 70 minutes*

Me: Soooooo, Sebby…..you have red eyes. I guess that classifies as blue….'cause it's not brown….? *marks ee* Do you have hitch-hiker's thumb? *grabs Seb's thumb and hold it at eye level* Oh…how disappointing…you don't. *rolls die* *even number* Okay, EE it is.

Kendall: Ciel, do you have a long Hallux length? **(A/N: It's when your second toe is longer than your first toe. It's a dominant trait.)**

Ciel: Whaa….?

Kendall: *pulls off shoe* Nope. Phew. Ok. *marks tt* AND I ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU HAVE THE MOST GORGEOUS BLUE EYES! *marks ee* ARE YOUR EARLOBS ATTACHED OR DETACHED? *checks ears* Ah. They are attached. Good to know. *marks paper*

*blah blah blah later*

Kendall: LAURA! WHERE ARE YOU?

Me: Here!

Kendall: LET'S MATE OUR CHILDREN AND SEE WHAT THEIR CHILDREN WOULD LOOK LIKE!

*30 minutes, 20,000 pieces of paper, and 1 family tree later*

Me: Well, my step-grand-daughter once removed on her mother's side has brown eyes, dimples, and a long Hallux length.

Kendall: Well, my great-great-step granddaughter once removed on her father's side after her mother and father's death after being married and divorced to her mother has red eyes, freckles, no dimples, and unattached earlobes.

Ciel: Isn't this all illegal?

Sebastian: Yes, Boochan, I believe it is called 'incest'.

Ciel: 0_o. This is what you guys do in your free time?

Me and Kendall: *glance at each other* Why not?

Ciel: When's lunch?

Kendall: We just had lunch!

Ciel: *glances around nervously and looks for excuse to leave* Well…uh, um, what about this stack of books? Don't they need to be returned to the library?

Me: I suppose.

Ciel: *runs out of there as quick as you've ever seen, even though he could barely dance at Druit's* **(A/N: Although, that could be because of his asthma. But Sebastian implied that it was 'cause he's lazy. Whatever. I love contradicting myself within my own stories.)**

Sebastian: *follows Ciel*

Ciel: *runs to library* *hands librarian books* *runs away* Ok, now that we've got some free time away from that kidnapping freak, what should we do?

Sebastian: *waggles eyebrows*

Ciel: DON'T DO THAT!

Sebastian: Well, you're the one that said that. I just brought light to the innuendo it made.

Ciel: …..*fumes*

Sebastian: Why, Bocchan, you seemed to have grown slightly. Oh wait, that's just the lifts in your shoes. *giggles*

Ciel: ….*fumes* *slaps Seb-chan*

Sebastian: *slaps Bocchan*

Ciel: *ZOMG* O.O *slaps Seb-chan*

Sebastian: *slaps Bocchan*

*slapping war breaks out*

Me: *runs out of Biology room after hearing the sound of slapping*

Kendall: *runs with me* *gasps* *glares at Sebastian* YOU HURT MY BOCCHAN!

Me: *tries to restrain Kendall*

Sebastian: *calmly stares at Kendall while holding Ciel and repeatedly slapping him*

Kendall: *flinches every time Sebastian slaps Ciel*

Me: We'd better stop. I'm pretty sure this could count as a form of torture.

Ciel: *his purple eye is now black and blue* *he's missing some teeth* *manages to plead out* Th-th-th-thank you.

Me: I'm not talking about you. This is pretty hilarious. I'm talking about Kendall. I don't know how much longer she can watch this until-

Kendall: RAOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *breaks from my restraint* *runs in a circle like the Tasmanian Devil* *circles around Sebastian trying to beat him up while he mildly stands there*

Me: Pulls Kendall off of Sebastian and walks away* Okay guys, see you later, we've gotta end this chapter before somebody seriously gets hurt.

Ciel: *looks at me*

Me: Not including you!


	12. 4B Art

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 11

4B – Art

**A/N: Thanks a lot to my reviewers! :D I ****really**** appreciate them. (K, if you're out there, flippin' check your email, chica!) Anyhow, I am bringing Lizzie into this chapter! :D I don't honestly like her that much (no flames, please!) because she's irritating, but it will be really fun to write all the Ciel torture that comes with it. Yeah, if you don't like Lizzie, I don't recommend reading this chapter.**

**My li'l bro is playing Sims (A/N: I also do not own that) and he said "Where should I put the eatery place?" and I said "You mean the dining room?" :D lol**

**Without furthrer ado….by yours truly!**

All of a sudden, the school is shocked with the sudden noise of a squealing carriage, and a little girl clothed entirely in pink screaming "CIELLLLLLLLLL" at the top her lungs.

Ciel: 0_o Shit.

Me: You are sca-rewed!

Ciel: Hide me!

Me: *stuffs him into my locker*

Ciel: jljlkajfldajfdkfroafla;jdjsklsd;aihhhhmph

Me: *stands awkwardly in front of locker* *tries to not look suspicious*

Kendall: *runs up and comes to a stop in front of me* Where's Ciel?

Me: Ummmm….Ciel's in my locker!

Kendall: Why?

Lizzie: *runs up screaming* DID I HEAR 'CIEL'?

Me: *groans* That's why.

Lizzie: Where's Ciel? I wanna give him this present!

Kendall: …..

Me: Ummmm…HE'S OVER THERE! *points to the other end of the hallway* GO GET HIM! HE'S RUNNING AWAY!

Lizzie: *runs in a pink blur to the other side of the hallway*

Kendall: *wipes sweat off of forehead* Phew. That was a close one!

Me: *stuffs a handful of sunflower seeds into my mouth* Yep. *we walk to art class*

Kendall: *suddenly stops walking*

Me: *runs into her back* What the hell, Kendall!

Kendall: *points a quivering finger at the art room* Th-th-the-th-there! O.O

Me: *sidesteps Kendall* O.O What happened?

The room is covered in pink from the ceiling to the floor. Pink crepe paper streamers run from section to section of the ceiling. The walls have been covered in pink wall paper. All the paints have been taken away, and only the pink ones remain.

Class: O.O

Lizzy: CIELLLLLLLLL! OH CIELLLLLL! WHERE ARE YOU!

Me and Kendall: *groan* * **(A/N: that's supposed to be a facepalm.)**

*class assembles and we sit down*

Teacher: Today we are going to work on watercolors. Pick a theme and create a series of watercolors that subtly explain your theme. You have 1 week. Commence work!

Class: *runs around doing work*

Me: *sits down at an easel*

Kendall: *sits down at an easel*

Lizzy: *sits down at an easel so that all of our easels form a triangle*

Me and Kendall: Uh-oh.

Lizzy: SO! I'll ask you one time and one time only: Where's. Ciel?

Me and Kendall: *exchange looks* Ummm. He's over in the art closet! Yeah! Over there!

Lizzy: *runs off*

Kendall: *locks door*

Lizzy: *beats the door down*

Me: Uhhmmm, Mrs. Frederickson? Can I go get a jacket out of my locker, please? I'm really coooold! *fake shivers*

Mrs.F: Yes.

Me: *yanks Kendall's hand and pulls her with me* *runs to locker* *pulls Ciel out of locker* *runs back to art room, dragging him with me* *sets him down at a random easel*

Ciel: ….

Kendall: *unlocks art closet* Hey, Lizzie! He's over there!

Lizzie: *squeals* *GLOMPS Ciel*

Ciel: *shoots me a glaring look*

Me: Well if looks could kill…..*shakes head*

Kendall: Nobody gets dibs on my Ciel! He's mine! *attacks Lizzie*

Me: Geez! What is with this violence! Keep it up and I'll have to change the friggin' rating!

*Kendall and Lizzie fight*

Me: *offers Ciel popcorn*

Ciel: *eats popcorn*

Me: 5 bucks says Kendall wins.

Ciel: I'm not taking that bet.

Me: Why? 'Cause you know you'd lose 5 bucks?

Ciel: *looks off into space and pretends not to hear me*

Mrs. Frederickson: Ladies! Ladies! Stop the fighting! *goes into her hippy mode* *closes eyes* *preaches to us about the effects of non-violence in the course of human history*

Class: *drools and zones out*

M.F.: When in the course of human history….blah blah blah

Me: *turns to Kendall* Are you done fighting?

Kendall: *punches Lizzie one more time* Yep.

Lizzie: HEY! *punches back*

*turns into all out war. Again*

M.F.: *separates them* *puts them each in their own closet*

Ciel: So now what do we do?

Me: End the chapter….? What else can we do? My fodder piece has gone and gotten herself locked in a closet…

Ciel: ….

*5 minutes later*

Ciel: HEY! I thought **I** was your fodder piece!

Me: You are.

Ciel: …Whatever.

Me: :D Good bye, folks! See ya next time!

**Thanks for reading! The next chappie is even more awesomer than this! It's ****epic!**


	13. April Fools' Day and Rebecca Black

Ciel Comes to School With Me – Chapter 12

April Fools' Day

**At least 5 reviews before the next chapter!**

**MMkay, so, now that I only have eight classes, and I already wrote about them…what should I do next? Make new chapters in the same classes? Write about other things? End the story? **

**For now, I am taking him with me on Spring Break. :D Yes, you know things will get crazy! :P **

**Anywhoo, this chapter is about Rebecca Black, Friday, this particular Friday (April 1****st**** 2011 for all of you who read this in the f-u-t-u-r-e) and pranks pulled. **

**Let the reading commence!**

Me: Hey, Ciel, do you know what today is?

Ciel: Umm, Friday, April 1st, April Fools' Day?

Me: CORRECT! It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend. Friday, Friday gettin' down on Friday, Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend.

*Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury randomly appear out of nowhere and sing along* **(A/N: Hey, what can I say? I'm a sucker for identical triplets that I can make sing whenever I feel like it!)**

TTC: 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly. Fun, fun, think about fun. You know what it is: I got this, you got this, my friend is by my right, ay, I got this, you got this, now you know it! Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat, gotta make my mind up! Which seat do I taaaaayyyke?

Me: Which doesn't even make sense. There's one seat. Just sit your ass down and drive. And why do you even have friends that are like, 17. You're thirteen, for Ciel's sake!

Ciel: 0_o

Me: Well, now that I got that out of my system – Trust me, I had to do that, it's Friday for crying out loud! – we can start pulling the pranks!

Ciel: What pranks?

Me: *whispers in his ears and tells him what he should do*

Prank #1:

Ciel: *calls on the phone* Hey, Grell, what would you say if I told you you could have Sebastian for a day?

Grell: *squeals and fangirls while blasting out Ciel's eardrum* Sebas-chan and whatever I want with him for a day? Even….KISSING?

Ciel: Whatever you want. He's yours.

Grell: *fangirls some more*

Ciel: *holds phone 5 feet away from his head* Hey, Grell!

Grell: Yes?

Ciel: APRIL FOOLS'!

Grell: *whimpers*

Ciel: *hangs up phone*

Prank #2:

Ciel: Sebastian, I would like a cheeseburger.

Sebastian: Yes, bocchan.

Ciel: Wait! I want a burger without lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, ketchup, mustard, or meat.

Sebastian: So you would like 2 buns?

Ciel: NO! I want a burger without lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, ketchup, mustard, or meat.

Sebastian: Yes bocchan.

*reappears 30 seconds later with 2 buns in his hands*

Ciel: Thank you. This is precisely what I wanted.

Sebastian: *smiles*

Ciel: Guess what?

Seb-chan: *gives apathetic look*

Ciel: APRIL FOOLS'! *chucks bread at Sebastian*

Sebastian: *stands there giving Ciel the same apathetic look, but with burger buns stuck to his face* *walks out of room carrying his silver platter*

Me: *walks out from behind curtain* BUAHHAHAHA, that was great!

Ciel: …

Me: What do you mean? That was hilarious!

Ciel: If you say so.

Me: You just don't see the humor in it.

Prank #3:

Ciel: *calls Lizzie*

Lizzie: *answers phone*

Ciel: Lizzie, I'm calling to say that I don't want to be engaged to you. In fact, I can't even stand to look at you. There's someone else out there for me. Good bye.

Lizzie: CIELLLLL! NO!

Ciel: Yep. She's wonderful. She has brown hair, loves the color green, and is mute so she never squeals over me.

Lizzie: *starts to cry*

Ciel: APRIL FOOLS'! *hangs up phone*

Sebastian: Bocchan, aren't you tired? You've had a long, prank-filled day. I think it's high time you took a nap.

Ciel: Yes, I suppose you're right.

Sebastian: *carries Ciel to his room* *puts him in his bed* *tucks him in* *walks out of room*

Me: YES! Now the real fun begins! *Gives Sebastian a high five*

Sebastian: So what do we do?

Me: *whispers to him, clearly letting him know what to do but keeping the plot hidden from the viewers' eyes as a clever way to slowly reveal the humor in the plot without them knowing everything from the get go* **(A/N: :D You're welcome.)**

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU NOT AWAKE ME FROM MY NAP AT THE PROPER-

*Is cut off because he stepped in a cupful of water. One of millions. That cover all the hallways* -SHIT! SEBAS-TIAN! GET HERE THIS INSTANT!

*Sebastian appears, floating like a ghost while holding me*

Sebastian: Yes, bocchan?

Ciel: What the fuck did you do?

Sebastian: Oh, well, the pipes overloaded and so I put the water into these cups so as not to flood the whole manor.

Me: It's time for your JUST DESSERTS, CIEL!

Ciel: Fine, but you're the one that's going to have to clean it all up.

Me: Shit. I did not think of that.

Sebastian: If I couldn't do that, what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?

Ciel: *prances through all the cups making as big a mess as he can while closing his eyes and sticking his little snout out like a French poodle* Hmph.

Sebastian: *carries both of us downstairs*

Ciel: I'm hungry. Sebastian, fix me a snack.

Sebastian: Yes bocchan.

*Returns later with snacks in hand*

Ciel: nomnomnom *food explodes in the midst of eating it* WHAT THE SHIT? *cake flies all over his face* *points angrily at me* How come your food didn't explode?

Me: 'Cause you're getting your JUST DESSERTS!

Ciel: *frowns and wipes cake off face*

Finny: Master Ciel! Master Ciel! There's a fire in the study!

Ciel: What? 0_o *has horrible childhood flashbacks*

Sebastian: *whips us out of the kitchen* *carries us outside*

Finny: Ummm. Master? Can I say something?

Ciel: *paces* What?

Finny: I just wanted to tell you…that…um, APRIL FOOLS'!

Ciel: O.O ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Finny: Umm yes. I mean no. I mean-I DON'T KNOW! THERE'S NO FIRE, OK? JUST GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT INSIDE BEFORE YOU CATCH A COLD!

*We walk inside*

Ciel: *coughs* *sneezes* *wheezes*

Me: Shit. He's having an asthma attack. *grabs inhaler off of kitchen table* *hands it to Ciel*

Ciel: *takes inhaler*

Sebastian: Bocchan! I am putting you into bed before any more April-Fools'-Day harm befalls you! *carries him upstairs and tucks him into bed; again*

Ciel: *falls asleep*


	14. Another Note to Readers

**Hey Guys:**

**This is just an author's note, don't get your hopes up.**

**I don't mean to be pretentious, but last chapter I said I wasn't posting anything else until I got 5 reviews, and I meant that. I've only gotten 3 since then. I don't care if the other 2 all come from the same person or what, but I would REALLY, REALLY like some more reviews. **

**So, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys. In fact, I've even got the next chapter written. I'm just waiting.**

**After I take Ciel on vacation with me though, I really don't know what else to do. I'll probably end the story in about 6 more chapters or so. So if you have any requests, get them into me NOW please!**

**KK thanks, **

**Bye!**

**Love,**

**HermioneK**


	15. Shoutout to LadyLuna

**Another Author's Note:**

**I would like to send a BIG, GINORMOUS THANK YOU to LadyLuna, who, sadly, is an anonymous reviewer, so I could not send her review a reply. So, fingers crossed, she is reading this story now.**

**She gave me some excellent ideas for continuing the story, which I WILL be doing.**

**THANK YOU, LADY LUNA!**

**HermioneK**

**BTW, only waiting for 1 MORE REVIEW! Come on, you know you want to reviewwwww! :)**


	16. Spring Break  Train Ride

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 13

Spring Break

**Author's Note: Well, I don't know where xMaddie went, but she's in this chapter because I think she wanted to be. So there. And I really want to thank blackdemonizedgirl, LadyLuna, xMaddie, lightdarkdemon, and LuNa6780 for reviewing, otherwise I wouldn't have written this chapter. **

**3 Reviews before the next one. **

**Also, I wrote a one-shot based on when Lizzie wanted Ciel to throw a ball. Check it out : (without the spaces…you know FF) **h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 9 0 2 0 9 8 / 1 /

Me: Pack your bags, boys, we're going to Chicago!

Ciel and Sebastian: 0_o

Me: Yes! That's right! We're leaving tomorrow!

*Tomorrow*

Me: *Throws suitcases into car* YES! We're leaving! Goodbye!

*Family piles into car. Sebastian and Ciel sit on the roof 'cause there's no room anywhere else*

Blah blah blah we uneventfully drive to the train station….

Me: Hocus pocus! Immobulous! Silencio! Expelliarmus! Stan Shunpike!

Ciel: What the hell are you doing?

Me: Well, I'm about to be bored to death on train for 7 hours, so I'm pretending I'm on the Hogwarts' Express! Oh look, there goes a Thestral! And a couple of centaurs and shit, but all the adults have their noses in their laptops so they didn't see them. Sebastian, go get me a cheeseburger!

Sebastian: *goes to get cheeseburger*

Me: *relaxes in seat and puts feet up*

Maddie: *turns around in seat in front of me* *eyes are opened extremely wide* DO YOU LIKE HARRY POTTER, TOO?

Me: SHIT YEAH! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A WIZARD DUEL! *pulls out wand*

Maddie: *pulls out wand* SILENCIO!

Me: (thinks to self) Good thing I practiced non-verbal spells! _EXPELLIARMUS!_

Maddie: *wand flies away* *runs after wand* FURNUNCULUS!

Me: _Petrificus Totalus!_

Maddie: *turns into board* *falls on top of me*

Me: O.O _Shit!_

Sebastian: *pulls out wand* *undoes our damage* *undoes Petrificus Totalus* *Un-silences me*

Ciel: Whatthehellwasthat? **(A/N: IDK, if FF will mark that as spam, so it actually says: [What the hell was that?] I was trying to tell you that he said it really fast, so I took out the spaces. Sorry for the long A/N)**

Me & Maddie: A WIZARD…er, technically, A WITCHES' DUEL! :D

Ciel: Whatever. Can we just sit down?

Me: *shrugs shoulders* Sure.

Ciel: *sighs* Finally.

Me: *holds pointer finger a centimeter away from Ciel's ear* What? I'm not touching you!

Ciel: *hits me*

Me: *hits him*

*Turns into a sisy-fight-slap-thingie-mabob*

Sebastian: *separates us*

Ciel: Sebastian, get me a Dr. Pepper!

Sebastian: *gets Dr. Pepper*

Ciel: This will be a long 7 hours….


	17. Gym

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 14

Gym Class

**Author's Note: I would like to thank LuNa6780 for giving me a plethora of ideas! I used one of them in here. I'll use the others two chapter from this one. Next chapter has Mimaru (an OC) in it. And democratic school punishment! Yay!**

**Also, I decided NOT to use the Spring Break idea, because I thought it would stray too much away from the original story line, and I didn't want that. But, the idea is still mine, so I lay claim to it. I might post it as a second story, or whatever. I might never even use it again. But it's still mine. So there.**

**Read away…**

Me: Ciel, put your girl cosplay wig on.

Ciel: Why?

Me: Because we're going to gym.

Ciel: Again, why?

Me: Well, since you are my fodder, I obviously couldn't NOT have you attached to my side for 90 minutes, otherwise there wouldn't be a fanfic, now would there? So you're dressing up as a girl so you can be in Gym class with me.

Ciel: *runs away*

Me: *jumps and lands on top of him, pinning him to the floor*

Ciel: salakjd;aiuoewjlkdjsakl;hdahmph!

Me: You're coming to gym whether you like it or not!

10 minutes later…

Me: There. You make a very convincing girl.

Ciel: Don't' I have to change my clothes? Or my voice?

Me: Pffft, no! Your voice is already high enough! And with all your ruffles and bows, do you know how many people have already mistaken you for a girl?

Ciel: …

At Gym…

Teacher: Run 4 laps to warm up!

Me: *runs 2 laps* *pants* *gulps water* *closes eyes, lays on ground, sweating*

Ciel: *panting, panting, panting, wheezing, wheezing*

Me: *chucks inhaler at him*

Ciel: *wheezes* *pants* Why…didn't…we…run 4 laps?

Me: *opens eyes and raises eyebrow* You're complaining?

Ciel: No!...*wheezes*…n-no!

Me: *closes eyes* I know, I'm just messing with you. I have asthma, so I run half of what she says to run.

Ciel: You….too…? *wheezes*

Me: *opens one eye* Yes.

Teacher: blah blah blah blah explains how to use a bow and arrows

Me: *runs up to target* *shoots 3 bulls-eyes* **(A/N: I am NOT that good in real life, but hey, it's a fanfiction, right?)** YEAH!

Ciel: *goes up to target* *first arrow hits the ground* *second arrow goes above target* *third arrow goes through the excess fabric of teacher's pants*

Teacher: HOLY SHIT! YOUNG LADY, DO YOU KNOW YOU ALMOST HIT ME WITH YOUR ARROW?

Ciel: *doesn't know the teacher is talking to him because the teacher said 'lady'*

Teacher: *thinks Ciel is ignoring her* DO YOU KNOW I'M TALKING TO YOU?

Ciel: *turns around* Oh. Uh, yeah?

Teacher: DID YOU KNOW YOU ALMOST HIT ME?

Ciel: Well, you're so fat I think I should be congratulated for MISSING you!

Teacher: *turns red* *steam pours out ears* DETENTION! Give me your arrow! Now you can go sit on the edge!

Ciel: *pouts* *walks away*

Me: *snickers* Well, now we both have detention!

Ciel: ?

Me: Remember when my English class ratted me out for the T.P.?

Ciel: Oh, yeah. So when's detention?

Me: Umm, good question. I don't know. The last time I had detention was in second grade when I threw a rock at this one kid. *goes up to target* *shoots 3 more bulls-eyes* See, Ciel? I, unlike you, can actually hit the target.

Ciel: *glares at me*

Kendall: *runs over from other archery group* Who's the new girl?

Ciel: *glares at me*

Me: *whispers* It's Ciel!

Kendall: *Fangirl squeals*

Me: *clamps hand over her mouth* Shut up!

Kendall: But-but-but it's Ciel!

Me: I KNOW! If you rat him out, he'll have to leave! You don't want that, do you?

Kendall: *eyes get wide* *shakes head* *zips lips shut*

Me: Good. *removes hand* **(That's what she said. :P)**

Kendall: So why's he here?

Me: *explains the story*

Kendall: OOOOHhhh! Okay! So, Ciel, how are you at archery?

Ciel: *pouts*

Me: He sucks. He almost hit the teacher, then he got detention for being a smart ass and calling her fat.

Kendall: FAIL!

Me: I know, right?

Teacher: LADIES, QUIT TALKING, MORE ARROW SHOOTING!

Me and Kendall: *skulk away*

Ciel: Ha ha!

Me: *hand darts out from my side like a ninja* *grasps his scrawny little neck in my hand*

Ciel: kaklajldjaljdalkjfdal;skjfdla;ajfdlk *face turns blue*

**Stay tuned to see if he lives until the next chapter!...duh, you know he will.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Danke fürs Lesen! (At least, that's what I think it is…) Hey, whataya know, I was right! (Or at least as right as Google translate is….[Which I do not own!])**

**Next chapter: Mimaru OC and detention! What will becomes of us?**


	18. Detention

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 15

Detention

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter takes place in detention, obviously. I modeled it a little bit after iCarly, but tough nubs. I like it. This chapter stars Mimaru, lighdarkdemon's OC. (Did I get your author name right? My apologies if I didn't.)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Kuroshitsuji, nor iCarly.**

Teacher: Settle down, settle down children! Welcome to detention!

Class: *groan*

Teacher: *walks out of room*

Kendall: Hiya, Laura!

Me: Kendall! Where did you come from?

Kendall: Over there, in that corner!

Me: Ooooohkay…? So now what do we do?

Mimaru: *turns around from the desk in front of us* Whatever the hell we want!

Me: Ummm okay! *starts playing Go-Fish* Got any nineteens?

Mimaru: Nope. Got any sixties?

Kendall: Nope. Got any thirty-twos?

Me: No. So, Kendall, how did you end up in detention?

Kendall: I wore my L cosplay wig to school. **(A/N: ENTIRELY TRUE!)** What are you in for?

Me: T. the English room.

Kendall: Nice! *High-five each other*

Me: What are you in for, Mimaru?

Mimaru: Opposing the democratic system of punishment!

Kendall: …?

Me: So, basically, playing hookey from detention?

Mimaru: Yes.

Kendall: I think we should pull some pranks! *rubs hands together*

Me: Like what?

Mimaru: Well, first we'll need some spicy, hot peppers!

Me: SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: *runs over to me*

Me: Go get some spicy, hot peppers!

Sebastian: *runs to get peppers*

Kendall: So, where's Ciel?

Me: Probably throwing up in his Emo corner or something…

Sebastian: *Reappears with peppers in hand*

Me: Now what?

Mimaru: Now we take the peppers and put the pepper juice on the desk handles of the teacher's desk.

Kendall: YES! I hate Mr. Pedophile!

Mimaru: ….?

Me: It's her nickname for the teacher.

Mimaru: Oh. *Cuts up pepper and sprinkles juice on desk handles* Now we just wait for him to come bac-

Kendall: HE'S COMING! *Lays down on floor with eyes closed*

Class: *Scrambles to sit back down*

Teacher: I forgot to take my newspaper with me! *Opens desk drawer to grab it* Be good-KENDALL!

Kendall: *opens eye* Yes?

Teacher: What are you doing on the floor?

Kendall: Well, I was practicing this new Japanese relaxing method I heard of because-

Teacher: I don't care. Sit.

Me: Hey, uh, teach? Are you coming down with some pink eye? Your eye looks awfully pink!

Teacher: *Gasp* *Opens eyelids wide* AAAAAHHH! *Runs out of the room while clutching his face* IT BURRRRRRNS!

Mimaru: *High-fives me and Kendall* Muahhahahaha!

Me: Now what?

Kendall: We could make a list of ways to annoy Ciel!

Mimaru: *Shrugs* Why not?

Me: Okay!

Kendall: I'll start. # 1: Give Lizzie a chance to give him a makeover!

Me: # 2: Talk about his childhood!

Mimaru: # 3: Insult him!

Me: Yeah, but that's kind of a cop-out…

Mimaru: # 3: Turn all his clothes inside out! Yeah, that's a better one!

Kendall: # 4: Short-sheet his bed!

Me: # 5: Replace all the wax with shoe polish!

Mimaru: # 6: Take away all his socks!

Ciel: O.O What the hell are you talking about?

Me, Mimaru, Kendall: Shit!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are accepted, never expected. (Except occasionally. Tee hee. ;))**

**Up Next: Grell, Health class, and EXTREME OOC for my writing style. Tee heeeee. But you'll love it. You know you can't not love Grell!**


	19. Health Class

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 16

Health

**A/N: Ohmigosh, guys, I am SO SORRRRRRY for not updating sooner! There is no excuse for it! Thanks for sticking with it! Oh, and if it's not obvious, I don't have any of these classes, so if they're not accurate or anything, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, do any of us own Kuro?**

**Not to brag, but I am quite proud of this chapter!**

**Heh, it's kind of rated maybe like, a T+. I don't recommend people under 13 to read it….**

**Read on!**

Me: Do do do do dooo, time for Health class!

Ciel: Ugh, don't tell me: I have to dress up like a girl again?

Me: No you don't. Remember, my school is cheap. They don't separate us for Health. Anyhow, I thought you enjoyed dressing up as a girl!

Ciel: Tch.

Me: … … …Well anyhow, they said there's a new teacher today. And his name is Dr. Cliffe-ko? This'll be interesting for sure.

Dr. C: Welcome, children! I hope we have an exciting year here learning about our bodies together!

Kenzie: The year's already halfway over!

Dr. C: *shoots glaring look*

Me: Is that who I think it is?

Ciel: *cowers in corner* *rocks back and forth* *shudders* *sucks on thumb* *opens eyes wide*

Me: Yeah, it is. *mumbles under breath* Grell Sutcliffe.

Dr. C: Laura, thank you for volunteering!

Me: Shit!

Dr. C: *Drags me to the front of the room* Can you please demonstrate the proper way to-

P.A.: _Now it's time for the morning announcements!_

Dr. C: *Throws tantrum* NO! I was just getting to the good stuff!

P.A.: _Blah blah blah says morning announcements….._

Dr. C: Now I will demonstrate how to give birth!

Kenzie: But you're not pregnant!

Dr. C: *shoots glaring look* *pops out belly* *groans* Oh! I think it's twins!

Kenzie: Well then, who's the father?

Dr. C: Bassie, naturally!

Kenze: 0_o BIOLOGICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!

Dr. C: *Lays on floor* *Gives birth*

Class: 0_o *Is mentally scarred*

Dr. C: Oh look! Triplets!

Ciel: *throws up*

Dr. C: *hands children to me and Kenzie*

Me and Kenzie: *cringe*

Dr. C: *runs over and holds up Ciel's arm like he won a boxing match* A natural process of the body! *Gesturs to puke on the floor* Blah blah blah *Lauanches into discussion about how puke is natural. In a very GORY, GRAPHIC way.*

Ciel: O.O *Throws up again.*

Random Chick: *Throws up*

Random Dude: *Throws up*

Dr. C: What the hell is that? *Grabs watch out of dude's puke pile*

Random Dude: Umm, I get hungry a lot…? *Throws up again.*

Dr. C: *Watches in horror as the rest of the class takes turns throwing up, except me and Kenzie* Who wants candy? *Opens coat to reveal torture instruments*

Me: *clears throat*

Dr. C: *Looks down at coat* SHIT! *opens coat again to reveal pounds of sweets*

Class: *throws up*

Dr. C: You know what? I give up, this is impossible! *Points at me and Kenzie, who are holding his three crying children* You two are in charge! *runs away*

Kenzie: FUCK!

Me: SHIT! *looks at Kenzie* Do you know how to take care of a baby?

Kenzie: HELL to the NO! Do I look like I know how?

Me: Umm, maybe we should change their diapers?

*20 Minutes Later*

The babies are taped to the tables, crying and puking and pooping. One is missing an arm.

Kenzie: I told you to never trust me with babies!

Ciel: *throws up*

Me: You know what? You puke SO much! I've had enough of it! *Duck tapes his mouth shut*

Ciel: *Drops to the ground* *Rolls back and forth* *Gags*

Kenzie: Well at least he's taken care of!

Dr. C: *runs back into room with protruding stomach*

Me: Awww, hell! Whaat do you want?

Dr. C: *Runs to corner and gives birth. Again. And again.* Well don't mind me!

Me and Kenzie: *sit there staring at him in spite of ourselves*

Dr. C: *gives birth. Again. And again. And again.*

Me: Dude, how many kids do you have in there?

Dr. C: *Grunts* Well…I thought…I'd…turn…this…into…a project…

Me and Kenzie: *exchange glances*

Dr. C: …and give…each kid…a baby to…take home…Oh look, twins!

Kenzie: You know, you could have just bought dolls!

Dr. C: …what fun…would…that be?

Kenzie: *shrugs*

Me: Just his luck, he gets the class with 36 kids….

Dr. C: *grunts and continues giving birth* …JUSTIN!...LINDA!...MARY SUE!...THOMPSON, TIMBER CANTERBURY!...KELLY!...

Kenzie: What's he doing?

Me: I think he's naming them…

Dr. C: 5 MORE!...4 MORE!...OOH, TRIPLETS!...1 MORE!...*stands up, panting* *Hands out a baby to each child* Now, I want each of you to take care of a child for a week!

Class: *groans*

Dr. C: CLASS DISMISSED!

Kenzie: *Throws baby into her locker* *baby cries* SHUT THE HELL UP! *slams locker*

Me: Ok, thank you so much! Bye bye now! *hangs up cell phone* KENZIE! IT'S OKAY! I called a day care center, and they said they'll take our children!

Kenzie: YES!

Me: If we run, we might have time to drop them off before the next class!

**Ideas for some more chapters would be extremely appreciated!**

**P.S. Did you guys know that there was a 13****th**** episode of the second part of the first season? I didn't know that till yesterday, and then I was freaking out because I missed one of the episodes. It's about Hamlet. **


	20. Umm, a Random AN

**Ok, so I'm writing a chapter right now, but then I had a cool idea for a chapter after that. Duh duh duh…a CROSSOVER! Yeah, it'll just be a one-chap crossover, but I was wondering which you guys would like. Obviously, it has to be something I've heard of, so here are the options:**

**a) Maximum Ride**

**b) Death Note**

**c) Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**d) Alex Rider**

**e) Twilight - Yes, I hate Twilight, so if I made a crossover with that, there would be much bashing of it.**

**f) City of Bones**

**MMMkay, choose which you'd like! Or you can review saying you don't want a crossover and you think it would be a dumb idea. But I don't think anyone will say that. It's open to you guys!**


	21. Glee Club

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 17

Glee Club

**A/N: Ok, so here's the chapter that I was working on. The next one will include Twilight bashing, because I got the most votes for that. I might incorporate Death Note into that, but I might save that for a different chapter. This one's really short, but that's because the next chapter will be really long.**

**(Oh, btw, I don't own Death Note or Twilight. Nor do I own "Sing," **_**My Chemical Romance, **_**"Blow," or **_**Ke$ha.**_**)**

Me: mi mi mi mi mi la la la la la laaaaa

Ciel: *Covers ears* *winces* AHH! What is that horrible noise? Did someone run over a cat?

Sebastian: A cat? Where? O.O

Me: No! There's no cats! I was trying to sing!

Sebastian: The key word here being 'try.'

Ciel: Well, stop trying!

Me: :/ But I'm going to try out for Glee Club!

Ciel: You could always lip synch.

Me: But that's cheating and dishonest!

Sebastian: Yeah, because we all know how much Ciel values honesty….

Me: *snickers* *high-fives Sebastian*

Ciel: *slaps his walking stick on the ground*

Me and Sebastian: *turn and look at him* Yes?

Ciel: Can we just go now?

Me: Whatever. Look who's all excited for Glee Club now!

Choir Teacher: Welcome, welcome children, to Glee Club! To start off, I would like to awkwardly put someone on the spot and make them sing a song!

Class: 0_o

C.T.: Humm, let me see…I pick you! *points at Ciel*

Ciel: Crap! Umm, I'm not actually comfortable with public singing, so-

C.T.: Nonsense, you'll be wonderful! *Pulls Ciel up onto a stage that she magically conjured out of nowhere* *Lights dim*

Ciel: Wha-wha-how did you do that?

C.T.: Sing! Sing to your heart's content, my dear boy!

Ciel: *Sings "Sing" by My Chemical Romance. Badly.*

C.T.: O.O Umm, next time, let's warm up before we sing, alright sweetie? How about you *points at me* go next?

Me: Uh, okay. *Walks up to stage* Whew, I got this-

Ciel: No you don't.

Me: Shut up. *Punches Ciel in the face* *Sings "Blow" by Ke$ha*

C.T.: Wow, that was WONDERFUL!

Me: Seriously? Thanks!

Ciel: Are you deaf? She sounds worse than Rebecca Black!

Me: *punches Ciel* I think Sebastian should go next!

C.T.: What a marvelous idea!

Sebastian: *Walks up and sings some Italian opera song that nobody has ever heard before*

C.T.: *starts crying* That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!

Me: So, did we make it in?

C.T.: *points at Sebastian and Me* You two did. Unfortunately, he *shoots glare at Ciel* did not.

Me: Well, I'm not in if he's not.

Sebastian: And I'm their butler, so I just follow them.

C.T.: Well, you would have made a great addition to the club. But there's no way I'm letting HIM in here.

Me: Toodleooo! *Waves and runs away*

Ciel: *Stomps after me*

Sebastian: *Closes door, tips hat, leaves*

**Thanks for reading! **


	22. Twilight Bashing

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 18

Twilight Bashing

**Author's Note: Okay, as promised, the Twilight Bashing chapter. Squee! This was sooo fun to write. I wrote it in the middle of Band. I know it took a long time, but that's because I wanted it to be really good. BTW, the asterisks (*) mean 'scene-change'. **

**6 reviews before the next chapter is posted! **

**I would really, really, REALLY, like it if we could get to 100 reviews by the end of May. (It's on my bucket list) So it would be SUPER AWESOME if we did that. I KNOW you guys can!**

**Oh, and I made Edward kind of masoganistic in this chapter, because he's so sexist in Twilight. It's not meant to offend anyone, just to make fun of Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Kuroshitsuji.**

**Sorry for the long A/N! Read away!**

Sebastian: Ooooo! Look! A cat! *Runs away to fondle cat*

Ciel: What shall we do now?

Me: Go home, I guess. There's nothing else to do.

Edward: Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere! *Picks up Ciel's walking stick* *smacks him on the head, rendering him unconscious* *picke me up and carries me out of the room*

Me: *says muffled through Edward's chest* SEBASSSSSSSSS-TIAN!

*5 minutes later*

Sebastian: *Walks into room and sees Bocchan on the floor*

Ciel: akjldkajldsakjf;dlk

Sebastian: Rest, Bocchan!

Ciel: But don't we have to buy fish food and milk to feed to the sea dragon?

Sebastian: I think you have a concussion, Bocchan. *smiles to self* What's today's date, Bocch?

Ciel: May 19th, 1965.

Sebastian: Yes, definitely a concussion. *Picks Bocchan up* Komm mit.

Ciel: lajdlajdalkjdsals

Edward: *binds me to chair* Now, I'm going to torture you.

Me: Good luck with that.

Edward: Why do you say that?

Me: Because you don't have any weapons to torture me with.

Edward: What makes you think I need weapons?

Me: Because you don't have any minions and you're too stupid to play mind games.

Edward: Shut the hell up! *Throws knife at me* *knife scrapes my cheek*

Me: *sits there, bound*

Edward: *sees blood* *eyes widen*

Me: Ah ah ah. No eating my blood until you untie me.

Edward: Who's to say I won't just bit you without your consent? After all, you are tied up, and you're a girl, who's not exactly that strong, and I'm a vampire. I could overpower you in a second.

Me: But you won't.

Edward: And why won't I?

Me: Because you're too damn chivalrous.

Edward: Shit! You're right. I have to treat you like a dainty little flower, because that's what I think all girls are like!

Me: So untie me!

Edward: NEVER!

*

***

*  
Sebastian: Now, if I was a vampire, where would I hide?

Ciel: aljdlajfdlak;jd

Sebastian: Oh good, you're conscious. *Sets him on top of a large rock*

Ciel: *rubs head* Ugh. Where are we?

Sebastian: Forks, WA.

Ciel: Why?

Sebastian: To get my other Bocchan back! Are you fit for traveling now, Bocchan?

Ciel: Whatever.

Sebastian: *scoops up Ciel* Los gehts!

*

***

*  
Me: Still not untying me?

Edward: Never!

Me: MMmmmm, bet my blood tastes pretty good! *licks still-bleeding cheek* MMMMMMMM, delicious!

Edward: *throws knife concealed in his coat pocket at me*

Me: *ducks* *smiles* Ready to untie me?

Edward: *Walks away* *slams door*

*

***

*  
Sebastian: We're here, Bocchan. The vampire's lair.

Ciel: But It's just a high school.

Sebastian: Apparently, this vampire is very attached to his human subjugate. He spends all his time with her. Which would be here.*walks inside to the band room* *locks Ciel in a tuba locker* I'm sorry, Bocchan, but this fight is far too dangerous for you. I have to lock you here to ensure your safety.

Ciel: Let me out this instant! I'm not a dog!

Sebastian: *walks away*

Ciel: Sebas-*voice breaks*-tian?

Sebastian: *turns off lights* *closes door*

Ciel: ….*inwardly cries*

*

***

*  
Sebastian: _Now, Young Master is out of harm's way. I can fight Edward and get my other Young Master back. Are my knives ready? _*polishes knives* _Okay, all set. For my Young Masters!_

*

***

*  
Ciel: _I will __not__ tolerate this! *_Tries to pick lock* *fails* *throws his measly little body weight against the door; again and again*

*

***

*  
Me: Do you hear that? It sounds like someone's coming!

Edward: Don't play mind games with me, pathetic girl!

Me: I have a name, you know!

Edward: Yeah, I know, but I don't care.

Sebastian: *Barges into room* I am here for my young master!

Edward: well, I'm not going to give her to you! Besides, a demon like you, serving a girl? What has this world come to?

Sebastian: *whips out handful of knives*

Edward: *escapes them with his vampire speed*

Sebastian: *throws more knives* *hits Edward in the leg*

Edward: AHHHHH! *Punches Sebastian*

Sebastian: *ducks* *grabs Edward's arm and twists it around, pulling it out of its socket*

Edward: *cries* *pulls Seb into a Nelson*

Sebastian: *kicks Edward* *pins him to the ground* Now, the real punishment begins! *Evil laugh*

Me: *picks up stray knife with my toes* *Pulls a ninja move and cuts ropes that tie me to the chair* Yes! I'm free!

Sebastian: *pummels Edward*

Edward: *looks up with one eye shut, teeth missing, and bloody cuts*

Sebastian: Would you like to help, Bocchan?

Me: Certainly, dearest Sebastian! *punches Edward* That was for hitting Ciel with his cane! Only **I** get to do that! *punches Edward* THAT was for kidnapping me! And THAT *punches Edward* is for feminists around the world! You sexist jackass!

Sebastian: Very good, Bocchan.

Me: Thank you, Sebastian. That's what she said.

Sebastian: Would you like to leave now, Bocchan?

Me: Sure. *Walks out of school*

*

***

*  
Ciel: Hello? Is anyone there?

**6 reviews please! I would be so very happy! TTuTT**


	23. Author's Note to Liat

Author's Note to **Liat**

Okay, I received quite a lot of reviews from an anonymous reviewer named **Liat**. Since they're anonymous, I can't reply back. Which leaves me only to this. I hope you read this **Liat**, wherever you are.

Thank you for taking the time to read and criticize my story! :D

First of all, you kept talking about how my characters are OOC. **That's the point. ** You know, in the story summary, where it says "Expect crack?" Yeah, **that's where the OOC comes from.** I **wanted** the story to be random and crazy! Yeah, not everything is totally realistic. But isn't that the basis of Fanfiction? Doing things not in the original books? Unrealistic things?

Yeah, I found out that script-style stories weren't allowed. But not until I wrote about 15 chapters. And then I didn't have the heart to take it down, because this is the first fanfiction of mine that I've really, really loved! Plus, I saw a bunch of other script-style stories, so….yeah. I thought they were allowed, but later on found out they weren't. Nobody 'official' told me to take the story down, so I didn't.

You think that my friends aren't realistic, and….yeah, I guess they aren't. But I like writing like htat. It's fun to imagine and write things that don't actually happen. And quite frankly, 75% of everything in this story is real. Just the crazy things like, characters fighting each other aren't. I actually have half of the conversations in this story EVERY DAY with my friends. They are random, crazy, hilarious, and I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE them.

You also said that you didn't know that Ciel was so foul-mouthed. I guess he's not. But you can just tell that he's DYING to say "F***-off" to Grell, like, the WHOLE time. Again, another 'fantasy' aspect of Fanfiction.

Please don't think I'm yelling at you. And I'm not trying to embarrass you by posting this in public. If you just had a reply link, I would've used it. Trust me, I would have. It would've been a lot easier than making a whole Word **(Which I do not own!)** document.

I suppose I look bratty by asking people to review, but everyone else does it. And let's be honest here, this story wouldn't have kept going if people like **xMaddie, lightdarkdemon, LuNa6780, LadyLuna, and AyameMaaka** didn't review. Thanks to all of you! :D You guys ALWAYS make my day! (Also, don't think I don't appreciate everyone else that reviews, these guys are just my usuals!)

You're totally right! I should appreciate having German a lot more than I do. In fact, I love German. It's my favorite language. (After English, duh!) Although I do wish I could take Japanese….Ah well, I'll have to wait until I'm older.

I have a question for you, **Liat**. When you say "I can allow myself to write some of the more OOC moments to humor" what do you mean? Sorry if I look like an idiot by asking that, but oh well. I'm asking anyhow. When has looking dumb ever stopped me from doing anything? If you mean that you have ideas for my story that you'd like to add, go right ahead. I would LOVE some more ideas, because, quite frankly, I'm starting to run dry. (If you couldn't tell from my last author's notes.)

Sorry to everyone else that read this long thing and it had nothing to do with them. Sorry if I wasted your time. Sorry if I offended you. (Which I really shouldn't have, but I'll just throw that out there anyhow.) So, **Liat**, if you've read this, let me know what you think. I'm not angry or yelling at you or anything. I just had a bunch of comments to make on your reviews.

BTW, if anyone else has any more ideas, I would VERY MUCH APPRECIATE them! :D

~HermioneK


	24. School Excursion

Ciel Comes to School with Me – Chapter 19

School Excursion

**Author's Note: Thanks to xMaddie, LuNa6780, Chandinee Richards, and Liat for reviewing the last chapter! I seriously wouldn't continue writing without you guys!**

**I'm 99% sure I got this idea from someone, but I can't remember who, so I am SO SORRY if it is you, and you are reading this thinking "Shit, she stole my idea!" If it is, just let me know and I'll give you credit in the next chapter, I promise!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

P.A.: _Good morning, students, it's time for everyone to group up with their chaperones._

*School runs around to find chaperones* *gets on busses*

Kendall: Oooh! Ooooh! Laura! Sit next to me!

Me: Okay! *sits down* Ooooh! Is that your sketch book? I wanna see it-

Kendall: Yeah, but more importantly, is that CIEL?

Me: What? Oh yeah-

Kendall: CAN I PLAY WITH HIM!

Me: Ummmm….okay-

Kendall: YES!

Me: *waves out window* Bye, Sebastian!

Kendall: Stops playing with Ciel* *Looks at me*

Ciel: *Looks at me*

Kendall: You mean he's not coming with us?

Me: Uh….no. Why?

Kendall: Because hell will break loose unless Sebastian is there to prevent it.

Ciel: *Nods head vigorously*

Me: How much trouble can we seriously get into in an art museum?

Kendall and Ciel: *exchange glances* Do you WANT to know?

Me: Umm, no, not really.

Kendall: *Has a 40 minute long conversation about how Ciel would look sooooo cute in all the clothes in her closet*

Ciel: 0_o HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS BUS RIDE?

Kendall: 30 minutes…why?

Ciel: *throws up on Kendall's lap*

Kendall: EWWWWWWW, GROSS! GET AWAY FROM ME! *pushes Ciel into the seat next to me*

Me: You're not going to throw up on ME are you?

Ciel: Nope. *Leans back and falls asleep*

Kendall: Awww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping and NOT throwing up!

Me: Yeah, he does seem to have his gag reflex mastered, doesn't he?

Kendall: Let's take a picture! It'll be perfect blackmail, plus, he's friggin' adorable!

Me: Okay, then. *takes picture* This'll come in handy later!

*

***

*  
Me: *shakes Ciel* Ciel! Wake up!

Ciel: ajkdl;ajfdalk;fj. Are we there yet?

Me: Yeah, we just got here! Time to go appreciate Dutch art!

Class: *walks inside art museum*

Tour Guide: Welcome to the Museum of Art. My name is Ash and I'll be your tour guide today. We'll be going through the Dutch Exhibit.

Me, Kendall, Ciel: 0_o\

Mangela: *whispers menacingly* What are YOU doing here? I thought you were DEAD!

Me: Surprise!

Mangela: *sniffs* As untainted as ever, I see.

Kendall: Hey, watch your mouth! Don't talk to my precious Ciel-kun that way! *fondles Ciel's head*

Mangela: Hmph. *Walks away to the Dutch exhibit*

Ciel: This calls for war!

Me: Don't worry, I know what to do! *says to teacher* May I use the restroom, please?

Teacher: Sure, but take a buddy!

Me: Kendall, Ciel! Get over here!

Kendall: What are we doing now?

Me: Here, fill up these water balloons!

Me, Kendall, Ciel: *fill up water balloons* *put them in bucket*

Me: Okay, let's go! *stands on balcony above and across from Mangela* Ready, set, THROW!

Me, Kendall, Ciel: *pelt water balloons at Mangela*

Mangela: This painting has been here for over- *gets pelted by balloons* Excuse me, class. Feel free to look around. *Runs away towards Me, Kendall, and Ciel*

Me: *glares menacingly at Mangela* *throws balloon threateningly up and down in my hand* What do you want?

Mangela: STOP THROWING WATER BALLOONS AT ME!

Me: *shrugs shoulders* Okay.

Mangela: *Walks away*

Ciel: Well, what now?

Kendall: *mischievous smile* I know! *opens backpack*

Me: What do you have in there?

Kendall: You'll see! *smiles*

Me, Kendall, Ciel: *Walk to balcony* *Throw paintballs at Mangela*

Mangela: *face turns red* AJDKLAJ;LKAJD;AJ! $^%(&^$%^&%! **(A/N: There's a bunch of random symbols and stuff there, because she's supposed to be spluttering and angry. Sometimes FF deletes them, so I'm just letting ya'll know.)***Walks towards us* I THOUGHT I told you to stop throwing things at me!

Kendall: You told us to stop throwing WATER BALLOONS at you! You didn't say ANYTHING about paintballs!

Mangela: STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME! *storms away*

Kendall: Now what?

Ciel: I have a few tricks up my sleeve….

*

***

*  
Mangela: This painting was done in the 1700s in the Netherlands. It's famous because-AHHHH! *slides down oil-covered stairs*

Me, Kendall, Ciel: YES! *High-five each other*

Me: That was EPIC!

Kendall: Yeah, an epic FAIL! For HER! :D

*

***

*  
Mangela: All the paintings in this room were originally painted by—

Me, Kendall, Ciel: *Swing over it's head with ropes yelling out Tarzan calls*

Kendall: *lets go of rope and cannonballs on top of it **(It=Mangela)***

Me: *cannonballs*

Ciel: *cannonballs*

Kendall: Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! Time for your JUST DESSERTS!

Me and Kendall: *Do a tap dance on it's face. A fast, painful tap dance. While wearing tap shoes.*

Ciel: How do you like it now, demon scum?

Mangela: Don't call me that! I could never compare to trash like that!

Me: Yeah, you're right!

Kendall and Ciel: ….?

Me: YOU'RE WORSE! You disgust me! *stomps on it's face*

Kendall: And me! *stomps on it's face*

Ciel: And me! *stomps on it's face*

Teacher: AHEM!...You guys have certainly made a mess of things….Come with me. *Takes us to security room in basement*

Me: I didn't even know they HAD one of these here….

Teacher: Stay here. *Shuts door* *Walks away*

Kendall: I TOLD you we would get in trouble without Sebastian here!

Me, Kendall, Ciel: *Exchange glances* SEBAAAASSSSSS-TIANNNNNNNN!

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**I'm still accepting ideas for the story! :D**


	25. Ninja Fight

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 20

Ninja Fight

**Author's Note: I PROMISE, the next chapter will have Ciel in a computer class! I ****promisssseeeee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own All State, their advertisements, or Kuroshitsuji**

**Disclaimer #2: Everything that happened in this chapter (minus Ciel and Sebastian, obviously) is COMPLETELY TRUE! I felt the need to say that, because this chapter is so unbelievably cool. (I know that's super conceited, but it was AWESOME when it happened, and I feel I need to warn my readers about it.) I even have the black eye to prove it! So there!**

Me: *sigh* I'm bored…

Ciel: …

Me: *sighs* I'M BORED!

Ciel: Well what do you want me to do about it?

Sebastian: Bocchan, might I suggest calling Sayu? *Holds out phone on a silver platter*

Me: Well you know I can't say no to you and your silver platters, Sebastian! *calls Sayu*

Sayu: Yes?

Me: I'm borrrrrrrrd! Wanna hang out? There's a kite stuck in my tree and I want to get it out!

Sayu: That's what she said.

Me: Aw, shut up. Do you wanna come over or what?

Sayu: Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes!

*30 minutes later* **(A/N: She is ALWAYS late. :D)  
**Me: Jeez, I was wondering when you were coming!

Sayu: Yeah, yeah, save your breath, asthmatic. You know you'll need it later. *Looks at tree* So that's the kite, huh? Let's go! *climbs tree*

Sebastian: Be careful, Bocchan!

Me: *stops with one hand poised on the tree branch* I take it you don't want to come, Ciel?

Ciel: I'm good. *Lays on ground with arms behind his head, wearing sunglasses*

Me: *shrugs* Suit yourself. *Climbs tree*

Sayu: How on Earth are we supposed to get over there? It's too high up!

Me: *uses nimbleness to climb to edge of tree* What now? *Shakes tree to dislodge kite* And a shaky shaky shaky shaky treeeeeeeee! :D UGH! My flipping arms are too flipping short to grab it!

Sayu: That's what she said. *Reaches out and grabs kite*1

Me: Whoo! Teamwork! *High fives* *climbs down from tree* What now? Ooh! I know Let's jump rope!

Sayu: No way! That's for sissies!

Me: I jumped rope EVERY DAY in sixth grade. Are you calling me a sissy?

Sayu: No.

Me: Good. Ciel, I take it you still don't want to?

Ciel: Mmmmm, why not? I have nothing better to do….

Sayu: AWESOME! *Twirls jump rope*

Ciel: *runs and jumps* *FAILS* *Hits ground*

Sebastian: BOCCHAN! *Grabs Ciel bridal-style*

Ciel: :'(

Me: *jumps in* WHOO!

Ciel: This is why I do not partake in physical activities!

Sayu: *Takes turn jumping* *fails* This is dumb. Let's play Ninja!

Me: Okay. 3, 2, 1, NINJA! *jumps back in ninja pose with hands held above head*

Sayu: This is gonna be an epic jump. I mean, like, TOTALLY epic. It's gonna be super epic!

Me: *sarcasm* Yeah, I'm ready for this….

Sayu: *Jumps and accidentally bitch slaps me across the face*

Me: O.O *head turns to the side* *teeth audibly clunk together* HOLY SHIT! *sits down on ground* *Inspects mouth to see if teeth are chipped* *eyes water* *rapidly blinks* Ow…

Sayu: OHMIGOSH I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY!

Me: *prods at rapidly-forming black eye* *gulps* Uh, yeah… *Walks inside house to get ice pack*

Dad, I got hurt playing Ninja! I'm officially a ninja!

Dad: *guffaws*

Sayu: *cries* I'M SO SORRY!

Me: Sayu, I know! It's okay! I forgive you! *sits down on couch next to Ciel, who has band-aids and ice packs all over him*

Ciel: *rolls eyes at me*

Sayu: *sits on couch*

Sebastian: *stares at us, shaking his head*

Ciel: You guys are such dip-shits….

Sayu and Me: We know! *Hug each other*


	26. Typing and Design

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 21

Typing and Design

**A/N: I don't own Tickle Me Elmo, Black Butler, the idea for this chapter, Catchphrase, Hogwarts, E.T. (By Katy Perry), or Apple/iPods. Coincidentally, all of them are mentioned in this ONE chapter! Muahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: The Catchphrase thing actually happened to me, except with my family. Duh. And our school lets us play music during gym class. **

**Disclaimer 2: No chinchillas were harmed in the making of this story.**

**Read on!**

Me: *looks at schedule* OOOOoooo, there's a new class today! It's called "Typing and Design."

Ciel: What is that?

Me: Umm, sort of a beginner's computer class. This should be a blow off….I guess they're making every student take it.

Ciel: What's a computer?

Me: O.O You seriously don't know?

Ciel: I lived in the Victorian Era. The Victorian Era FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

Me: Yeah but I've kidnapped you for how long now? 2 months?

Ciel: *pouts*

Me: *pushes him* Come on. Let's go.

Teacher: Okay class, our first assignment will be something simple. I want a 300-word autobiography.

Class: *groans*

Me: *turns to person sitting next to me* Hey! What's your name?

LuNa: Luna. What's yours?

Me: Laura. Are you new here?

LuNa: No. I just don't have any classes with you.

Me: OH! Like Kendall! Well, would you like to meet someone special?  
LuNa: O.O IS THAT AN INNUENDO?

Me: Ewww! Gross! No! You pervert!

LuNa: Oh, okay! Who am I meeting, then?

Me: *pulls Ciel from behind my back* CIEL!

Ciel: 0_o

LuNa: Yay! *glomps Ciel* *Has him sit on her lap; pet him, stroking his hair* Oh, Ciel, I love you SO MUCH!

Me: I know.

Teacher: *sees LuNa petting Ciel* ….excuse me….?

LuNa: *sticks Ciel behind her back* Umm, this was just a doll. For my life skills' project!

Teacher: *looks wary* ….*walks away*

Me: Phew, that was a close one. Let's play Catchphrase! *pulls Catchphrase out of my backpack* Ready, set, go! *shakes body up and down with eyes open wide*

Ciel: Viscout Druit!

Me: *shakes head*

LuNa: A firefighter!

Ciel: A cupcake!

Me: *raises eyebrow*

LuNa: Getting electrocuted!

Me: *collapses into a laughing fit* *timer goes off* No, it was "Tickle Me Elmo" :D

LuNa: :D

Ciel: :D It looked like you were getting electrocuted!

Me: Yeah, I know! But it was like, you know, when Elmo shakes back and forth and is doing his stupid creepy laugh!

Teacher: *puts hands on hips and taps high-heeled shoe at us*

Me, LuNa, Ciel: O.O

Teacher: BACK TO WORK!

Me and LuNa: Yes, ma'am! *Start doing our work*

Ciel: But, I don't know what to do.

Teacher: You need to write a 300-word paper about yourself.

Ciel: Okay.

Teacher: *walks away*

*****5 minutes later******

Ciel: *stares at computer screen, half asleep*

Teacher: Young man, I told you to do your work!

Ciel: But I don't know how to!

Teacher: You write a paper! How hard is that?

Ciel: But I've never seen a computer before! I don't know how to use one!

Me: Yeah, it's true. He's from an ancient, almost extinct Antarctican tribe in Hogwarts. They had to walk 4 miles every day just to get polluted water from the nearest stream.

Teacher: Now that you mention it, your accent does sound slightly strange.

Me and LuNa: *nod heads*

Teacher: *wisks Ciel away* I'll just have to teach you how to use a computer, then!

Me and LuNa:*groan*

Me: Hey, on the bright side, no teacher means that we don't have to do our work! *pulls banana out of pocket* *eats banana* Yum!

LuNa: *pulls Chinchilla out of pocket* Yum!

Me: O.O

LuNa: Just kidding! *lets Chinchilla free* Bye! *waves bye to chinchilla* *starts to tear up* I'll miss you, Steve!

Me: So what do you want to do now?

LuNa: I don't know…

Me: I think we should go to the gym!

LuNa: Why?

Me: You'll see….

*We run to the Gym*

Me: *finds CD player with CD in it* *pulls out CD and plugs iPod in* *play E.T. by Katy Perry as loud as it can go* YESH!

LuNa: *starts dancing*

Me: Woah, chica, you gots some sweet moves! *starts dancing*

Teacher: *runs down to the gym to see who is causing the commotion* YOU TWO AGAIN? WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU TWO?

Me: I don't know… because I'm a trouble maker? Tee heee!

Teacher: *drags us by our ears back to the computer lab* Do your work!

Me and LuNa: But we already finished!

Teacher: Then do something quiet and not disturbing of others!

LuNa: *pulls iPod out of pocket* *says in singsong voice* We could always watch Black Butler….*dangles iPod in my face*

Me: *snatches iPod* YES!

Me and LuNa: *we sit there QUIETLY watching Black Butler*

Ciel: *walks out of teacher's room looking bedraggled and befuddled* 0_o

Me: Hmmm, computers aren't so easy, are they? *wiggle eyebrows*

Ciel: Shut it! At least I actually did my work!

Me: Oh, contraire, Cielly-kun! *Holds up paper* What now?

Ciel: Ugh! *slams head down on desk*

LuNa: I think we broke him!

Me: Hhmmm, I'm somehow doubt that…

Ciel: Stuff it!

Me: *sighs* I love you too, Ciel….:)

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Women's Studies

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 22

Women's Studies

**A/N: So this chapter contains extreme amounts of OOC for my writing style, so sorry if it's not up to par or anything. I wrote this LITERALLY at one in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TicTacs, Amanda Montagaya (Whose name I ttly just made up.), Hermione Granger, or Helen Keller. Nor do I mean any disrespect to any women out there by using them in this story. Duh, cuz, obviously I'm a girl….**

Me: Cielllllll! Come on, we're going to Women's Studies! :D

Ciel: What's that?

Me: A class that studies how women have influenced history.

Ciel: I have a feeling that the more I try to resist, the more futile it will be….

Me: Your feeling would be right!

Ciel: Ugh! Come on, let's get this over with….

Me: Don't try to deny that you love school, Ciel! You know you do!

Ciel: I most CERTAINLY do not!

Me: Jk, jk, I know. Who actually loves school? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like school too, it's just that I would rather be writing Kuro fanfics all day than suffer through another math class about trig…

Ciel: …

*****Class Starts******

Teacher: Welcome to Women's Studies! :D Yay! I'll be your teacher, Mr. Trancy! :D

Me and Ciel: *Exchange wary looks*

Alois: So, the very first woman to ever make history was Ciel Phantomhive.

Class: *Starts scribbling notes*

Me and Ciel: …

Alois: She made history by being the first ever woman president in 1973. Except she stole everyone's lunch money in second grade, so none of her second grade classmates voted for her, and she didn't win the popular vote, just the electoral one.

Class: *scribbles down more notes*

Me and Ciel: *exchange more looks* ….

Alois: And then, in 2012, Amanda Montagaya, predicted the end of the world, and she was right. The world ended, and lava spewed up from all the tectonic plates and killed us all! Well, that is, everyone except for the ninjas that escaped in their ninja pods to a different planet far, far away….

Ciel: You are SO full of bull!

Alois: Excuse me?

Ciel: You're full of bull! First of all, I'm NOT a girl! Second of all, I wasn't around in 1973! Third of all, I don't even know what a president is; when will you all get this though your pea-sized brains? I was born in the Victorian Era for Christ's sake! I know nothing of democracy! Only monarchies! Fourth, if the end of the world came, how could we be ALIVE AND LEARNING ABOUT THIS? Fifth, I didn't even HAVE friends in second grade; I didn't go to public school! Jeez!

Alois: Oh, Ciel, have I told you how sexy you are when you're angry? *runs up and kisses Ciel*

Class: 0_o

Me: What, you've never seen two gay guys before?

Ciel: *slaps Alois across the face* I am NOT gay!

Me: Denial is just the first step….:)

Dave Guy: Hey, Laura, you wanna hear a joke?

Me: No.

Dave Guy: Women's rights.

Me: *slaps Dave Guy across the face* DUDE! NOT cool!

Dave Guy: *giggles*

Me: Freak! *pulls out TicTacs and eats them*

Ben: Hey, Laura-

Me: No.

Ben: Laura-

Me: No.

Ben: Can I have-

Me: No.

*5 Minutes Later*

Ben: Can I have a TicTac?

Me: No!

Ben: Please-

Me: No.

Ben: A couple?

Me: No.

Ben: Whyyyyyy?

Me: Because I only have a few left!

Ben: Oh.

*5 Minutes Later*

Me: *turns to Ben* I put you in my fanfiction!

Ben: Can I see it?

Me: Sure. *Hand Ben fanfiction*

Ben: *reads it* Hey, since I let you put me in your fanfiction, can I have a TicTac? *whistful smile*

Me: Ugh, fine! *hands Ben TicTac*

Ben: THANKS! *devours TicTacs*

Alois: Now, the next female to make history was Betty Crocker. She ate 30 pies in one sitting, making a new record. And the next female in line for the royal throne is me, your very own Alois Trancy!

Ciel: Bull to the-

Alois: Ciel! Watch your language!

Ciel: *pouts* But it's true!

Alois: No it's not! Class, ignore everything he says!

Class: *ignores everything he says*

Alois: The first female to ever be abducted was Hermione Granger. She was taken hostage by a superior race of crocodiles, ones that were much more intelligent then all humans on this world put together...which is not really that much, you know what I'm saying…?

Ciel: This class is so stupid! *Stands up to walk out of class*

Alois: Ciel, don't you dare take one step out of this classroom! You will get mauled by bears!

Ciel: *walks out of classroom* *Gets mauled by bears*

Alois: *shakes head* I told you so…

Ciel: I HEARD THAT!

Alois: So? Why would I care?

Me: So, um, Mr. Trancy, do you have any more interesting facts to share with us about the history and study of women?

Alois: Why, yes, of COURSE I do! The first female to ever have a booger bigger than Mt. Everest was Helen Keller, who was mentally retarded!

Random chica: No, Helen Keller was a great and powerful woman! She became deaf and blind at the age of three as a result of the scarlet fever she had as an infant! She overcame her disabilities and decided what SHE wanted to do with HER life! She was amazing!

Alois: Well, would you like to teach the class?

Random chica: Well, I sure could do a better job than you!

Alois: Fine! Take it! I only came here to see Ciel anyways!

Random chica: Well, there HASN'T been a female president yet, so you can all scratch off what you said about Ciel Phantomhive….that was complete crap made up by Trancy…in fact, just throw out all the notes you've taken and just start over!

Class: UGH!

Alois: *walks out of room* *Gets mauled by bears*

Me: *shakes head* He told himself…

Alois: I heard that!

Me: You were SUPPOSED TO! Gosh, this class was a LOT less interesting than I thought it would be…I was actually looking forward to it to..

Random chica: *Launches into full-length lecture of ACTUAL, FACTUAL women's history*

Me: At least you're better than Alois…

Alois: I HEARD THAT!


	28. Cooking Class

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 23

Cooking Class

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me SO LONG to write, I was really busy this week. Anyhow, I'll try to post one more chapter either today or sometime this week, and that'll probably be it for about 2 weeks, because finals are coming up and I HAVE to study. But don't worry, I'll continue the story after school's out.**

**Happy Memorial Day!**

**Guess who just bought Kuro on DVD? IIIIIII DDIDDDDDDD! I'M SOOOO EXCITED!**

Kendall: Cielll! Are you ready for COOKING?

Ciel: …Maybe?

Kendall: Shit yeah you are! Let's go! *pulls him with her*

Me: AHEM!

Kendall: Yeah?

Me: What about me? You totally left me here!

Kendall: OH. Well, you can come if you want…

Me: Fine. Hmph. Sebastian, let's go.

Sebastian: Yes, bocchan. *follows to cooking room*

Kendall: We can all be in a kitchen together! It'll be like on Sims! **(A/N: We got really bored last weekend so we made "The Phantomhive Manor" on Sims and made a me and Kendall and Ciel and Sebastian and Lizzie, then had Ciel and Lizzie become bf and gf, and then Kendall and I made him cheat on Lizzie with us. Muahhaha, we're so evil.)**

Me: What about Sebastian? Can he be in our kitchen?

Kendall: SHOOSH YEAH! WE'D GET AN 'A' FOR SURE!

*20 Minutes Later*

Mr. Smith: Today we will be learning to make curry!

Me, Kendall, Ciel: *exchange glances* *crack up laughing*

Mr. Smith: Did I say something funny? *evil eye*

Me: *collects self* No, sir. Not…*starts laughing*…at all!

Mr. Smith: DETENTION!

Me: AGAIN? SERIOUSLY?

Sebastian: Bocchans, I belive it's tme to start the curry process!

Me, Kendall, Ciel: Okay!

Sebastian: First, one must preheat the oven! Then, prepare all the ingredients! Kendall!

Kendall: Yes?

Sebastian: Go slice carrots!

Kendall: Yessir!

Sebastian: Laura!

Me: Yes?

Sebastian: Go sabotage all the other competitors!

Me: YES! A JOB I WILL MOST GLADLY DO! MUAHAHAH! *rubs hands together in an evil-like way*

Sebastian: Bocchan!

Ciel: Yeah?

Sebastian: Sit there and look cute!

Ciel: Whatever.

Kendall: *sings song while slicing carrots* There are three eggs in a Spanish omelet….

Me: Hey, Jon!

Jon: Yeah?

Me: Think fast! *Throws bucket of water at him*

Jon: *coughs and splutters* You ruined my food!

Me: Muahahaha!

Me: Mr. Smith, kitchen 3 is on fire!

Mr. Smith: Oh my gosh! *runs off to put out fire*

Me: *swaps all the ingredients out of the kitchen and replaces them with crappy ones*** (A/N: Why can't I be this devious in real life!)**

Ciel: I think she's enjoying this job too much…

Sebastian: That's what she said.

Ciel: TCH! Why **did** you have her do this job anyhow?

Sebastian: Because I know she's no good at cooking; she'd only be a nuisance if I left her here. So I had her go do a job I knew she would enjoy and that kept her out of my hair.

Ciel: Oh.

Me: Sebasssstian! I finished the job you gave me!

Sebastian: Excellent work, bocchan! Have a cookie! *hands me a cookie*

Me: *sits there, eating cookie*

Sebastian and Ciel: *glance around room (that's in shambles) looking at all the havoc wrought upon it*

Ciel: Sebastian never, never, never, ask Laura to destroy something ever, ever again.

Sebastian: Yes, bocchan.

*5 Minutes later*

Ciel: Sebstian, I order you to make me a parfait!

Sebastian: *sighs* *hold hand against head* But Young Master, how can you want a parfait right now? We'll be eating curry doughnuts soon, and you know I'm busy making curry.

Ciel: Do you need me to repeat my order?

Sebastian: No, bocchan. *starts making a parfait*

*30 minutes later*

Mr. Smith: Kitchen 5, have you prepared your curry?

Me, Kendall, Ciel: Oh shit! I forgot we were supposed to do that!

Sebastian: Yes, Mr. Smith. Right here! *holds out silver platter with curry doughnuts on it*

Mr. Smith: *eyes but out of head* What is that? I distinctly told you to make curry!

Me: Oh, but, Mr. Smith, this IS curry! It's just wrapped in fried dough to make it more portable and less messy!

Kendall: *takes curry doughnut* IT'S DELICOUS!

Random chick: *walks up* What the HELL is that?

Ciel: A curry doughnut! Try it! *shoves curry doughnut in chick's mouth*

Random chick: It IS delicious!

Class: *runs up and mobs Sebastian to get curry doughnuts*

Kendall and Ciel: *lean up against counter*

Me: *sits on counter, hugging my knee to my chest and letting my other leg hang off the counter, swinging back and forth* We did it, guys! We got an 'A'!

Ciel: And destroyed the cooking room, ruined Sebastian's clothes, which you WILL be paying for, by the way, and made a huge mess in our kitchen in the process.

Kendall: Yeah, but it was fun! And tasty!

Me: That's what she said.

Ciel: *smacks me*

Me: *pouts*


	29. Psychology

Ciel Comes to High School with Me – Chapter 24

Psychology

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avenue Q, where I borrowed a line from.**

**Sorrrrrrrry this took so long to post. I've been trying to post it for days, just a lot of different things happened. This chapter's short, but don't worry, the next one is longer. Enjoy!**

**Hey, do you guys like the new stuff on fanfiction? It's driving me insane because I'm not used to it yet. Guess that goes to show you how long it's been since I've been on here….**

Teacher: Welcome, class, to psychology, the study of the mind.

Ciel: Tch.

Teacher: You don't think that I could properly teach the study of the mind?

Ciel: I don't think anyone could. That's like saying we're studying vaccines or something as newfangled as that.

Me: *whispers to Ciel* Ciel, technology has advanced since the 1800s.

Ciel: It has?

Me: *nods*

Ciel: *clears throat* Excuse me, it seems I was mistaken. Carry on.

Teacher: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we will be studying the mind. Have any of yu ever wondered if you were right or left brain dominant?

Class: *nods head vigorously*

Teacher: Well, we shall determine that during the course of this class. You there, young man.

Ciel: Me?

Teacher: Yes. You're walking down the road when you come across a fork. Do you go left or right?

Ciel: Left.

Teacher: WRONG!

Ciel: WHAT? HOW CAN IT BE WRONG? IT's an instinct-based question! Am I supposed to say 'right' every time?

Teacher: RIGHT!

Ciel: "Oh Ciel, what's your favorite color?" "Right." "Ciel, what did you eat for breakfast?" "Oh, a large bowl of right."

Teacher: I'm only saying that because as far as I'm concerned, everyone should be right-handed! Right-handed people are the best, and left-handed people are cursed by the deil!

Me: EXCUSE ME? I take GREAT OFFENSE to that!

Teacher: Are you left-handed?

Me: I'm cross-dominant.

Teacher: What a fine specimen!

Me: What the hell?

Teacher: You are truly created by God!

Me: I thought this was a psychology class!

Teacher: It is!

Me: YOU'RE the one that needs psychological help!

Random chick: I'm left-handed, and I find that VERY offensive! *walks out of classroom*

Teacher: *looks at me* Aren't you going to leave too?

Me: Nah, I really have nothing else better to do. Besides, I wanna see how crazy you really are.

Teacher: Fine. Open your books to page thirty-seven and read chapter-

Me: I'm outta here. *walks out of room*

Teacher: Fuck! It sucks to be me.

Ciel: Damn right.


	30. Last Day of School

Ciel Comes to School with Me – 24

Last Day of School

**So, I wrote this at midnight. It contains large amounts of crack. Excuse me if you don't like it. But I have a feeling you will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. They're from Avenue Q and Legally Blonde. Kendall showed them to me, and I was laughing so hard. Then we walked around all day singing them.**

**Disclaimer: Everything that happened in this chapter is true, except obviously the parts with Ciel. Seriously, Kendall and I walked down the hallways singing these all day. People probably hated us or thought we were gay by the end of the day. XD **

Me: It's the Last Day, Last Day, gotta get down on Last Day. Everybody's lookin forward to summer, sumer! Last Day, Last Day, no more school for us today!

Ciel: What is that horrible noise?

Kendall: *jumps off of ledge and voraciously hugs me* HIYA, HIKARU! **(My alternate nickname. I have a lot of those.)**

Me: EWWW! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?

Ciel: *plugs nose and pulls shirt up over his face*

Kendall: *plugs nose* Courtney just let off a stink bomb in the bathroom. Isn't it lovely?

Me: Well Kaoru, what shall we be doing on this MARVELOUS, WONDROUS LAST DAY OF SCHOOL?

Kendall: First we're doing community service, then a speech from the principle, lunch, and then signing yearbooks.

Me: Ugh. I just wanna sign yearbooks and then go home!

Kendall: Yeah, I do too. But at least we can try to convince the teachers to put us all in the same group for community service!

*30 minutes and some very, very, VERY convincing talks later* **(And please don't think of that in the dirty way)**

Mrs. Depew: Girls and Ciel, clean the tops of the lockers!

Me: What? You want the three shortest kids in this entire school to clean the tops of the lockers? What about Andrew? He's 6' 2"!

Depew: Just do it!

Kendall, Me, Ciel: *cower in terror* Yes, ma'am!

Me: *mutters under breath* Stupid pregnancy hormones…

Kendall: Is he gay or European?

Me: Depending on the time of day, the French go either way!

Kendall: He's GAAAAAY

Me: And European!

Kendall: He's GAAAAAY

Me: And European!

Ciel: We're gay AND European!

Kendall and Me: CIEL? YOU KNOW THAT SONG? :3

Ciel: Yeah…. What's the big deal?

Me: It's like, the best song ever!

Kendall: Especially with the Ouran clips!

Me: *nods head vigorously* Kendall, why are you so happy?

Kendall: Cuz my life SUX! :D Deai ni; irowa; nakuta

Me: Monokuro; fukinekeru!

Kendall: Suzushii; yubi; temaneku, mama, ni!

Me: It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning thirty-three!

Kendall: Ciel, whose life sucks more: Laura's or mine?

Ciel: MINE!

Kendall and me: ?

Ciel: My parents are dead, my house is gone, I have no friends, I'm missing my eye! **(Just imagine Ciel singing that in the 'tone?' it's supposed to be sung in.)**

Kendall: It sucks to be you!

Me: It sucks to be you!

Ciel: It sucks to be MEEEEEE!

Kendall: Laura, what are you laughing about?

Me: Racism!

Kendall: *laughs*

Random kid: Look! There goes Jesus!

Me: Now there goes a fine black man!

Kendall: No, Jesus was white.

Me: No, I'm pretty sure Jesus was black.

Ciel: Guys, guys! Jesus…was Jewish!

Me, Kendall, Ciel: *burst out laughing*

Mrs. Depew: Girls and Ciel, go clip coupons for the soldiers!

Me: OW! Kendall, you stabbed me!

Kendall: You're the one that put your arm by my scissors!

Me: You're the one that flicked your scissors all about like a madman!

Ciel: Hey, look, here's an ad for Butt Paste!

Me: What the hell is butt paste? Hey, Kendall, do you need some paste for your ass?

Kendall: Why, yes, I think my ass needs some paste, thank you very much!

Me: Oh, and look, here's an ad for "Men's and Women's Underwear! Now 40% more absorbent!" Aww, and they'll even ship it to your house for free in case your too embarrassed to go out in public and buy some! Isn't that sweet?

Mrs. Depew: LESS TALKING, MORE CUTTING!

Kendall: I've cut as much as I can! I can't be a cutter no more!

Me: Kendall, stop being emo!

Kendall: *laughs*

Ciel: What's emo?

Me: Well, it originated as a style of music, and the people that liked it started getting called emo. But now, it's more colloquial and means anyone that cuts their skin on purpose.

Ciel: That's horrible!

Me: Yeah, I know. My friend Jack used to do that. But she's better now, thank God.

Kendall: Hey Laura, here's an ad with Tinkerbell in it. Isn't she cute?

Me: *stabs ad with scissors*

Ciel: Well that was violent…

Me: Duh! Of course it was violent!

Kendall: Laura, what the hell was that for?

Me: I hate Tinkerbell! She's so annoying and girly and slutty!

Kendall: She is NOT slutty!

Me: Of course she is, just look at her dress!

Kendall: Eh, yeah, I guess you've got point.

Me: Ha! Here, let's go throw these scraps in the trash!

Me, Kendall, Ciel: *get up to throw scraps away*

Undertaker: Heeheeheeheeeheeeee! Would you there kids like to buy some chocolate?

Ciel: No way! It's probably full of opium! *Hides behind me* Kill it, Laura, kill it!

Me: *clears throat* So, uh, Mr. Undertaker, you do know that this is school grounds right?

Undertaker: Yes, and?

Kendall: First of all, opium is illegal. Second of all, it's even worse to be selling it on school grounds. If you get caught, it's like, double the fines. So get out of here!

Undertaker: *Hobbles away cackling to self*

Ciel: Kendall, check your pocket.

Kendall: He stole my pocket watch!

Me: *chases after Undertaker* I got your watch Kendall. You're welcome.

*10 Unproductive, song-filled minutes later*

Me: Well, now what do we do that we finished cleaning and cutting coupons?

Kendall: EAT LUNCH!

Ciel: No, we have a speech from the principle next!

*5 Minutes Later*

Principle: Blah blah stink bombs are not acceptable at this school blah blah we're getting new teachers next year blah blah I expect students to go by the dress code even though it's the last day of school and no one really gives a shit blah blah

Kendall: *looks at me, who is wearing a tank top, which is against dress code*

Me: *gives guilty smile*

Principle: blah blah *ends speech 20 minutes later*

Me: FINALLY! LUNCH!

Ciel: Yum! Pizza!

Me: *talks to everyone sitting at lunch table* Let's play truth or dare! *spins water bottle* *water bottle ends on Kelly* Kelly, truth or dare?

Kelly: Truth.

Me: Loser. *thinks of a question to ask*

*30 minutes later; after I FINALLY figured out a question to ask*

Me: Have you ever had homosexual tendencies?

Kelly: What kind of question is that? No!

*10 minutes later*

Me: The bottle still hasn't landed on me!

Nikki: Fine! *points water bottle at me* Truth or dare?

Me: DARE!

Nikki: I dare you to go hug Jarid!

Me: Fine! *runs up to Jarid, who is surrounded by all his douchebaggy friends and is arguing with Alex* Jarid! Jarid! JARID!

Jarid: Yeah?

Me: I was dared to give you a hug! *Hugs him* 'Kay, bye! *runs giggling back to table*

Everyone at table: *giggles*

Me: He smelled nice.

Kendall: The bottle still hasn't landed on me, either!

Me: Truth or dare?

Kendall: DARE!

Me: I dare you to lick the wall.

Kendall: *licks the wall*

Me: Ew! Gross!

Kendall: It tasted minty.

Everyone at table: *flinches*

Me: Well, that was a gross lunch. At least we get to sign yearbooks now.

*We all sign yearbooks*

Ciel: What is that truck thing?

Me: ZOMG, ICE CREAM TRUCK!

Kendall: Where?

Me: Over there!

*Everyone attacks the truck, clamoring for ice cream*

Me, Kendall, Ciel: Yum. That was good.

*All the preppy girls run around with their mascara running down their cheeks and taking pictures of their friends with their cell phones and pursing their lips like ducks and saying "ZOMG I'M GONNA MISSSSSS YOU SOOO MUCCCH!* **(A/N: No offense if you're that type of person. It's just at my school, they're really annoying. And besides, if you're going to miss them so much, how about you invite them to hang out over the summer? Oh wait, you can't? That's cause you're not actually friends! Sorry, please excuse my rant.)**

Me: Aww, Kendall, I'm gonna miss you. Are we going to have that sleepover Tuesday?

Kendall: I don't know, 'cause I'm going camping. I'll check with my mom and see.

Me: Well, I'll miss you till then!

Sebastian: *drives into the parking lot with his horse-pulled chariot* Well, Bocchan, is it time to return to England?

Me: NO! I'm keeping him over the summer!

Sebastian: All right then. Adieu, Bocchans. *drives away*

Me: Phew! *wipes forhead* Did you hear that, Ciel? I get to keep you over the summer! And torture-I mean, play with you! We can go swimming and hiking and tree climbing-*continues on rant*

Ciel: WHY?

**THE END! :DDDDD**

**ZOMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**I can't believe I got to the end of this story. I didn't think it would ever end!**

**Don't freak out though, because I came up with a ninja idea: how about I make a sequel called "Ciel Goes on Summer Break with Me"? Whattaya think, huh? Good idea? I just loved Ciel and writing this story so much that I couldn't give it up, but I absolutely, completely could not think of any other classes to add. So then I thought to myself, "Why not take Ciel on summer break with you?" But then I thought it would completely deteriorate the original plot, so I'm going to make it a separate story. I hope you all continue to read it, because it would mean a lot to me.**

**And now the fun part! This story ABSOLUTELY COULD NOT HAVE CONTINUED without the beautiful reviews from all of these people: DestinedForGreatness, Areida Martinez, LuNa6780, xMaddie, HarukaRayheart, Courtney (See, I put you in here!), Strawberry Rose, Abigail Houck (Sorry for scarring you with the Square Dance. LOL your Pi Day sounds awesome!), Flame Within Ice, MaWink, Lady Luna (I AM SO SORRY! Did I forget to add you in the story? If so, I will DEFINITELY add you to the sequel, I PROMISEEE!), Maybe it's not my weekend, K, Chandinee Richards, Liat, Lightdarkdemon, Lizzysan, AyameMaaka, FallOutGirl21, Himitsu Kurohime, Blackdemonizedgirl, Refrigerator, mesuki321, Aerielle Garcia, Ash, Morpheus9494, Anonymous, mistofan, GeeIWonder, MomokoMaia05 (Where have you been?), and finally: elmoisemo6 (It took me so long to figure out what your name meant. Then I felt really stupid after I figured it out…tee hee!). You guys are the best! :D**

**Also, I figured all of you should see what my friend Stephanie wrote in my yearbook. Legit! I am NOT making this up, she actually wrote it:**

_**Hello Ciel!**_

_**It is I, Sebastian. I would like to wish you the best greetings for the summertime. Have fun for me, because I am simply one hell of a butler! **_

_**Love your pyrotechnic butler,**_

_**Steffi.**_

**Isn't that totally the funniest thing ever written in a yearbook? For me it is, at least. Let me know if you think you have something funnier ;)**

**One final 'thank you' for reading this. It means A LOT to me!**


End file.
